


Аграрная планета

by Daisjo



Series: Аграрная планета [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cultural Differences, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, POV Multiple, Pre-Canon, Sith Pureblood, Sith Rituals, кнопка "сделать хорошо" активирована
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Альтернативная канону версия происхождения ситхов. Это было очень, очень давно, за 6-7 тысяч лат до событий ОТ.Предупреждение: предположительно, ООС и АУ, но этого никто никогда не докажет. Добрый и оптимистичный постапокалипсис. Неожиданно сонгфик на "Аграрный рейд" авторства Алькор. Много, очень много хэдканонов и чуть-чуть упоротой лингвистики.Предупреждение: в тексте присутствуют абсолютно неканонные, нестандартные и неправильные ситхи. Они глубоко раскаиваются в собственном существовании, но к Свету не вернутся.
Series: Аграрная планета [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981687
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если б был потолще мамонт, мы б не ведали тоски,  
> Не пахали, не косили, не пололи сорняки…  
> (с) Алькор

**6 год после Нисхождения. Центральный биолабораторный комплекс.**

  
В мрачных темных коридорах, между каменными стенами, исчерченными таинственными знаками и загадочными рисунками, под высокими сводами, теряющимися в вечном полумраке подземелий, выла сирена.

\- Опять, - пробормотал Найорр, спешно проверяя защиту на гидропонной установке №4. Нет, вроде это не его разработки решили порадовать мир собственным обществом. Да – Найорр прислушался – сирена уныло и надрывно завывала где-то за пределами ботанической лаборатории. Неудивительно. Его эксперименты обычно все же не отличаются особой шустростью. Ну, если не вспоминать про те два вида плодоносящих перекати-поля, которые запустили в свободное путешествие на запад и север от Центральной Долины.

В любом случае, сигнал игнорировать не стоило. Найорр прошелся вдоль ряда гидропонных установок, отрегулировал систему светоизлучения и направился к дверям, на ходу отстегивая и запихивая в подсумок защитные перчатки.

Коридоры центрального биолабораторного комплекса были привычно пусты. Мощные каменные стены смыкались высоко над головой, в углах колебались неровные тени. Найорр недовольно подумал, что надо бы и сюда провести нормальное освещение – не такое слепящее, как в дневном секторе ботанической лаборатории, но и не вечный полумрак. Пусть эти подземелья и самое защищенное место на планете, пусть они расположены в сейсмически устойчивом регионе и напрямую прилегают к Центральной Долине, но в постоянной работе здесь есть свои недостатки.

\- У тебя, Най? – из-за поворота вынырнула невысокая фигура в стандартном исследовательском доспехе. Найорр мотнул головой.

\- Нет, Леди Син. Видимо, у мастера. Тембр сирены низкий, похоже, сбежало что-то.

\- Не что-то, а кто-то, - судя по довольному голосу мастера, эксперимент получился удачным. – Он к выходу рванул, надеюсь, Младшие перехватят.

Найорр приветственно наклонил голову и побежал рядом с учителем.

\- Аджанта, ну на кой хатт нам на этой стадии развития биосферы животные? – Леди Син кивнула на глубокие следы когтей, отпечатавшиеся на наплечнике собеседника.

– Им еще банально нечего есть!

\- Он фотосинтезирующий, - отрезал тот.

\- А кто планировался-то, мастер? – спросил на бегу Найорр. Впереди уже маячили основные двери, но никакого животного, удирающего по коридору, видно не было.

\- Фелинкс. Накануне великой битвы Света и Тьмы, - яда в голосе Лорда хватило бы на парочку новых разработок, - наш корабельный фелинкс обшерстил мне поддоспешник. А постирать его уже после упомянутой великой битвы я не смог по уважительной причине.

\- И как? – насторожился Найорр. Если мастеру удалось по остаткам шерсти воссоздать биоформу… это растения на их новой родине кое-как сохранились к моменту прилета, а вот о животных остались только легенды и выщербленные рисунки на скалах.

\- Он фотосинтезирующий и влагоулавливающий, но шустрый, - гордо ответил Лорд Полл.

\- Я уж промолчу, зачем ему вообще был нужен фелинкс на корабле, - проворчала Леди Син.

Найорр пожал плечами. Это-то и так понятно: для психологического комфорта и охраны территории.

Массивные двери, закрывающие выход из биолабораторного комплекса, разошлись в стороны, Найорр сощурился от яркого света. Сегодня небо было ясным, и после подземного полумрака солнце резало глаза.

Сбежавшее животное, кажется, не стремилось удрать от ученых, а просто испугалось подземелий. Сейчас темно-зеленый фелинкс спокойно грелся на солнце, сидя на плоском камне. Вокруг него на почтительном расстоянии толпились дети сиетхе.

С появлением Лордов тишина взорвалась возбужденными голосами.

\- Старший, а это что?

\- Старший, а это едят?

\- Ты глупый! Он один такой, так что его надо не есть, а размножать!

\- Старший, а как его размножать, семенами или отводками?

\- Ты пять раз глупый, конечно, отводками! Видишь, один с краю висит и дергается!

\- Старший, а он из лаборатории?

\- Старший, а нам можно в лабораторию?

Фелинкс насторожился, острые уши дернулись туда-сюда. Встопорщились непривычно длинные, подвижные усы. Лорд Полл вздохнул и быстро подхватил зверька Силой, игнорируя возмущенный вопль.

\- Нет, в лабораторию пока нельзя. Вы еще недостаточно выучились, чтобы приносить там пользу. Можете сходить в теплицы, в них тоже интересно.

\- Но там не бегают растения на ногах! – возразил один из мальчишек сиетхе. – Там только растения в горшках!

\- Ну, если у нас все получится, вы эту скотину еще увидите, - хмыкнул Лорд Полл и поспешил обратно в комплекс. Найорр, улыбаясь, последовал за ним. Его мастер, как и раньше, немного побаивался детей.

***  
Наверное, Старшие правы. Это необычное шевелящееся растение пока одно такое, и трогать его нехорошо. А вдруг что-нибудь не так сделаешь? Оно ведь не похоже на остальные. Во-первых, бегает на четырех отростках. Интересно, это корни или веточки? А во-вторых, издает звуки! Он, Решши, это растение рукой потрогал. А оно изогнулось и зашипело! Само по себе зашипело, а не потому, что им ветер пошелестел. Жутко интересная штука! Решши никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы растения сами по себе звучали. Та лиана, которую мама посадила у дома, молчит, даже когда ее едят. А Решши ее часто ест. У лианы замечательные листики. Сочные, горькие и в животе от них что-то забавно булькает. Лорд Найорр говорит, что сиетхе надо есть новые растения, которые Старшие восстанавливают в био-лабо-рато-рном ком-плек-се. Потому что от этого появится много вита-минов. Решши их пока не видел, хотя каждый день себя осматривает. Но лиана и без непонятных вита-минов вкусная. И если ночью захочешь есть, можно вылезти наружу и оторвать листик! Вот просто так взять, оторвать и съесть! Здорово же!

  
Старшие говорят, что скоро будет больше новых растений. Ну, не новых, а старых. Сиетхе же сохранили семена, когда пересохли источники и Сила начала уходить из земли. Вот их и отдают Старшим. Те что-то делают в лабо-рато-рном ком-плек-се, и потом получаются растения. Их сажают в воду с насыпанными удобрениями. Старшие это называют не джисат, как принято, а гидро-понная теп-ли-ца. Слово незнакомое, но значение то же. Сиетхе всегда сажали всё именно в джисаты. В них много воды и полезных приправ, которые мама сыпет утром, чтобы растения были здоровые и вкусные. А недавно земле стало лучше, и сиетхе стали сажать растения прямо в нее.

  
\- В откры-тый грунт, - шепотом повторил Решши. – С капель-ным по-ли-вом!

Он сам поливал, целых два раза! Ту самую лиану, что возле дома по камню ползет. Когда сестричка вырастет, она тоже сможет есть листики. Да, у Решши есть сестричка! И тоже потому, что Старшие помогли. Решши ведь еще не прошел последний отбор, и мама не стала бы пробовать еще, потому что в джисатах еды мало. Вот если бы Решши провалился на отборе или умер, не дождавшись его, маме разрешили бы завести еще одного ребенка. А теперь еды в джисатах стало больше, и Старшие сказали, что надо попробовать расширить попу-ляцию. Попу-ляция – это все-все сиетхе. Поэтому у Решши есть сестричка. Она еще совсем маленькая, только лежит и немножко ползает. Но мама уже брала ее в пустыню и сидела рядом несколько дней, не давая еды. Сестричка выжила, только потом долго с мамы не слезала. У Решши сильная сестричка! Она обязательно пройдет отбор.

  
Но все-таки то шипящее растение жутко интересное… Решши вздохнул, с тоской взглянув на запертые каменные двери. Ну ничего. Вот когда он вырастет, он обязательно станет исследователем. И обязательно разберется, что это такое было: куст или лиана.

  
Решши фыркнул, еще раз покосился на двери и побежал обратно, к поселению. Сухая пыльная земля привычно стучала по пяткам. Воздух бил в лицо упругой волной, заставляя надбровные отростки чуть дрожать. Скала! Впереди скала, преграждающая путь из лабо-рато-рий в Центральную Долину. Но доблестных охотников сиетхе не остановят никакие преграды! Решши подпрыгнул, вцепился в трещины на камне и начал шустро карабкаться вверх. Держаться руками было неудобно, когти соскальзывали с опоры. А вот Силой – нормально. От этого под пальцами тепло, и скала сама прижимается к телу, держит его. Решши остановился на миг, прильнул к нагретому солнцем камню. Да, так и есть. Внутри, глубоко внизу, ровно бьется Сила. Теплая. Решши помнил, что, когда он был совсем-совсем маленьким, внизу было холодно и ничего не шевелилось. А вот потом стало теплеть. Это тоже Старшие сделали. Только никто не знал, как. Мама рассказывала Решши, что, когда Коррие’Баан начал умирать, сиетхе пытались ему помочь. Сначала строили механизмы, потом медитировали и молились Силе. Даже жертвы приносили. Животных или отличившихся чем-нибудь сиетхе. Даже последнего большого рогатого зверя в жертву принесли. Это еще при маминой маме было. Или при маминой-маминой маме? В общем, принесли. А то, что осталось, потом съели. А Старшие никого не приносили, иначе сиетхе бы знали. Но земля все равно стала теплой…

  
На скальном уступе уже сидел один из мальчишек. Таллар, из соседнего поселения, Решши его знал.

\- Я первый залез, - сказал он, оглянувшись.

\- Первый, - согласился Решши. – Но я наверняка залез быстрее.

\- Зато я Силой не пользовался!

\- Зачем?! – поразился Решши.

Таллар задумался.

\- Чтоб сложнее было, - ответил он наконец.

\- А, ну ладно, - Решши сел рядом, свесил ноги с края обрыва.

Внизу лежала Центральная Долина: ровная земля, стиснутая горами. В скалах виднелись темные провалы, а рядом с ними – легкие изящные домики. Такие строят на родине Старших. Красиво, но жить неудобно. А вдруг стену снесешь случайно? В порыве чувств, как говорит папа. Это же чинить потом придется! Поэтому сиетхе живут в нормальных домах, тех, что спрятаны внутри скал. Там хоть как в стенку вмазывайся – ничего не будет. Ну, разве что кости сломаешь. А снаружи сиетхе строят домики, как у Старших. В знак уважения. А некоторые даже там живут: в знак еще большего уважения.

Возле домов – джисаты. Их и внутри скал делают, но там сложно устроить всё так, чтобы на растения попадал солнечный свет. Ведь у растений нет зубов, и они едят солнце. Совсем как сиетхе, когда неурожай. А чтобы в баки с водой не нанесло пыли, над джисатами прозрачные стеклянные крыши.

В центре долины – круг твердой утоптанной земли. Это арена. Тут проходят поединки. Если очень сильно злишься или сердишься и чувствуешь, что сейчас что-нибудь снесешь – надо идти на арену. Там остальные помогут, будут драться с тобой по очереди, пока вся злость не вылезет наружу. Но это для взрослых, Решши туда пока рано.

А напротив выхода из долины – храм. Там молятся Силе и говорят с ней. Вообще-то, это где угодно делать можно, но положено в храме. И жрицы тоже там живут. А еще там на каменных стенах нарисована вся-вся история Коррие’Баана. Как сиетхе жили и дрались. Как пришли подлые захватчики и захотели захватить всю землю. Как сиетхе захватчикам надавали по мордам и прогнали далеко-далеко. Как земля начала умирать и сиетхе пытались ей помочь. И как пришли Старшие.

\- Я быстрее спрыгну вниз, - сказал Таллар, и Решши мотнул головой, отгоняя мысли.

\- И лепешка от тебя останется больше, - ехидно ответил он.

Таллар глянул вниз, в сомнении дернул ухом.

\- Не, не останется, - решил он. – Силой подстрахуюсь.

\- Но ноги точно сломаешь, - добавил Решши.

\- Это может быть, - кивнул Таллар и начал быстро спускаться, цепляясь за трещины в камне. Решши последовал за ним. Можно было рискнуть и спрыгнуть, тормозя Силой о скалу. Но тех, кто калечится по собственной глупости, уж точно не проведут через отбор. Потому что мозги и умение оценивать ситуацию для сиетхе ничуть не менее важны, чем ловкость и способность управляться с Силой.

«Я вырасту сильным и быстрым и обязательно пройду последний отбор, - думал Решши, скользя вниз по скале. – Жрицы выберут мне жену, и у нас будет много детей. Два. Или даже три!»

***  
\- Кто у тебя там убегал? – дверь в кабинет чуть стукнула, открываясь.

\- Представляешь, Ксаан, оно, похоже, жизнеспособно, - с искренним удивлением отозвался Аджанта, оборачиваясь к проходу.

\- Котик! – умилилась вошедшая. – Поправь меня, Аджанта: ты, великий темный исследователь, алхимик, создающий боевых тварей, Старший среди Старших и первый враг всего Ордена – сделал котика?

\- Имею право! – отрезал тот. – И нет, он не ядовитый. И не бронированный. И кислотой не плюется. Это обычное домашнее животное без каких-либо боевых модификаций, у него даже зубы и когти в пределах видовой нормы. Единственное изменение – он теперь фотосинтезирующий. Потому что жрать тут пока все равно нечего.

\- Но зачем? – КсоКсаан подошла к небольшому дивану, села рядом с хозяином кабинета.

\- А для души, - буркнул Аджанта. – Считай, что у меня был краткосрочный отпуск. Или что я тренируюсь перед восстановлением фауны. Надоело уже с растениями работать! Я вообще изначально не планировал этим заниматься. А в итоге сижу и раз за разом расшифровываю структуру того или иного семечка, которое мне притаскивают местные. За эти годы мы воссоздали десятка два видов, а кое-что и сами привнесли. Помнишь, Най умудрился с Корбоса репей на штанине притащить?

КсоКсаан хмыкнула.

\- Такое забудешь. Полный караул сиетхе вокруг чахлого кустика – достойное зрелище.

\- Первое растение на планете, цветущее в открытом грунте, - вздохнул Аджанта. – Практически священное. Произвело на всех неизгладимое впечатление.

\- Первое животное будет не хуже, - усмехнулась КсоКсаан. – Кстати, оно мурлычет?

\- Пока не гладил, - пожал плечами Аджанта. – Ты слишком многого хочешь от организма, который только-только отключили от аппаратуры.

КсоКсаан перевела взгляд на прозрачный куб, где под прицелом нескольких приборов вылизывал лапу недовольный зеленый фелинкс.

\- По-моему, он еще и фосфоресцирует, - заметила она.

\- Этого не планировалось, - признался Аджанта. – Только перевод питания на фотосинтез и поглощение воды из воздуха. Мне и этого за глаза хватило.

\- Наверное, ты ненароком вспомнил, как выводил фосфоресцирующий лишайник для декорирования жилищ, - улыбнулась КсоКсаан.

\- Еще б мне его не выводить! – фыркнул Аджанта. – Раньше-то любой из нас, заходя в традиционное жилище сиетхе, мог воспринимать мир только через Силу. Там же темно, как в космосе!

\- Сиетхе – очень могущественная раса, - серьезно произнесла КсоКсаан. – Судя по записям, у них с самого начала угасания планеты велась работа над улучшением генома вида. Причем частично – путем подсознательных манипуляций с Силой. Результат можешь видеть сам.

\- И теперь этот результат упоенно обсаживает растениями свои комнаты, дома, сортиры, общественные здания и специальные строения для уважения нас, - саркастически заметил Аджанта. – Ксаан, мы породили общество маньяков от ботаники. В своем трудовом энтузиазме они засадят теми же светящимися лишайниками весь Корри-как-его-там.

\- Коррие’Баан, - поправила КсоКсаан. – «Сумка матери».

\- Сорзус сначала переводила как «ладони матери», - заинтересовался Аджанта.

\- Нет, «ладони» - это «баен». «Баан» - сумка, в которой детей носят.

\- По-моему, их детей не носят, - проворчал Аджанта. – Они сами носятся. Всюду.

\- Это те, кто постарше, - отмахнулась КсоКсаан. – А в ритуальной сумке носят совсем маленьких. Уходят с ними с пустыню и оставляют там на произвольное время.

\- Какой-то из отборов? – Аджанта нахмурился, вспоминая.

\- Да, первый после рождения. Младенец остается в пустыне без пищи и воды минимум на сутки. Чтобы выжить, он должен переключиться на поглощение Силы и поддерживать себя с ее помощью.

\- А, вспомнил, - кивнул Аджанта. – Я еще удивлялся суровости системы. Значит, Коррие’Баан – «сумка матери»? Которая хоть и мать, но зачем-то тащит в пустыню и жрать не дает… Подходящее название.

\- Эта планета жестока, - КсоКсаан задумчиво глянула куда-то сквозь стену, туда, где с пыльной земли Центральной Долины поднимались сухие жесткие стебли растений. – Но нам подходит. Есть над чем поработать. Силовое ядро мы уже привели в норму, источники открыли. Первые виды флоры успешно интродуцированы. Популяция сиетхе постепенно растет, проект совместимости пока успешен…

\- Самое время для того, чтобы кто-нибудь извне влез со своим ценным мнением, - пробормотал Аджанта.

\- Вряд ли, - покачала головой КсоКсаан. – Мы далеко за пределами разведанных областей Республики. Корабли Ордена не долетают до этих мест.  
Аджанта промолчал. Фелинкс в прозрачной камере свернулся клубком, посверкивая прозрачно-зелеными глазами поверх хвоста.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кто-то с кем-то делит что-то –  
> Нам до них и дела нет…  
> (с) Алькор

**0 год до Нисхождения. «Камелия».**

  
Корпус корабля привычно поскрипывал, время от времени издавая и вовсе непристойные звуки вроде похрюкивания. По остеклению рубки растянулись полосы гиперпространства. Белое на черном. Как и вчера. Как и позавчера. Как и две недели назад.

  
Вообще-то сидеть в рубке смысла не было. Корабль с заклинившим гипердвигателем, ушедший в слепой прыжок, может выйти из гиперпространства только в одном случае: наткнувшись на звезду. Тогда ее гравитационное поле выдернет их в обычное пространство, и через какое-то время – неустановленное наукой точно из-за недостатка добровольцев – корабль войдет в солнечную корону.

«Не самая худшая смерть».

Но они все еще распределяли вахты, цепляясь за жизнь, как высыхающие корни растений – за песок. Просто потому, что не могли и не хотели заставить себя сдаться.  
Аджанта слегка пошевелился, поудобнее устраиваясь в кресле. Его смена давно прошла, но вставать не хотелось. Когда мало еды, всегда стараешься меньше двигаться. Тем более, в коридорах «Камелии» вряд ли найдется занятие осмысленнее, чем смотреть на линии гиперпространства.

О, сначала они постоянно пытались сделать хоть что-нибудь. Карнесс смог собрать простейший влаговыпариватель, и появилась вода. Пусть и по несколько глотков в день на каждого. Тиуре, его падаван, выжал все, что мог, из систем жизнеобеспечения, и на корабле до сих пор был кислород. Но что еще можно сделать, если нет инструментов, почти нет еды, а двигательный отсек заблокирован?

«Джедаи не убивают своих пленников, - зло повторил про себя Аджанта. – Не хотят руки марать».

Когда их приговорили к изгнанию, он ожидал чего-то подобного. Разваливающийся корабль, никакого оружия и медикаментов, минимальный запас еды… Вот только добрые, добрые джедаи подобрали лоханку, у которой ресурса гипердвигателя как раз хватило на один прыжок. И поплотнее заварили двери в отсек, чтобы у Карнесса и Тиуре не было даже шанса что-либо сделать.

Это был еще не конец. Можно выйти из гиперпространства вручную, без помощи слетевших навигационных систем, просто прислушавшись к Силе. Можно жить без пищи и воды: одаренный продержится около двух недель без потери работоспособности. Можно лечить раненых без медикаментов, если есть такой целитель, как КсоКсаан…

Аджанта с ненавистью посмотрел на собственные руки. За все время полета у них так и не вышло снять блокираторы. Как же не хватает инструментов! От браслетов еще можно было бы избавиться, отрубив руки: плевать, КсоКсаан отрастит за пару месяцев. А вот ошейник таким радикальным методом не снять.

Корабль снова протяжно заскрипел. Кажется, они все же повредили корпус, когда пытались в очередной раз взломать двигательный отсек. «Камелию» шатнуло, Аджанта зашипел, неудачно навалившись на подлокотник сломанными ребрами. Когда он поднял глаза, полосы в остеклении превратились в точки.

«Вышли?»

Аджанта мгновенно подался к пульту управления. Системы корабля. Нет, гипердвигатель еще не развалился, значит, это не его финальный импульс выбросил «Камелию» из гиперпространства. Аджанта понятия не имел, возможно ли такое, но мало ли… Датчики внешнего периметра. Множественные тени на сканере. Судя по картине… да, их все же притянуло гравитацией звезды.

«Судя по расстоянию, минут через десять корабль сгорит, - Аджанта машинально вглядывался в мутный экран, пытаясь найти хоть малейшую надежду на спасение. – Хорошо. Быстро. Лучше так, чем от ран и истощения. Ксаан, конечно, прирожденный целитель, но даже она не сможет спасти, скажем, Ремулуса, когда нет еды и Силы, а из медикаментов – только кровь тех из нас, кто успел наглотаться нужных алхимических соединений».

Сканер вспыхнул в последний раз и погас. Аджанта коротко ругнулся и начал осторожно запускать маневровые двигатели. Если он правильно разобрал то, что мигнуло на экране секундой ранее, шанс выжить у них был. Слегка в стороне от прямой, соединяющей «Камелию» и звезду неизвестной системы, вращалась крупная планета.  
  
 **0 год от Нисхождения. Коррие’баан.**

В том, чтобы ждать последнего отбора, есть свои недостатки. Ведь это значит, что Каеш совсем скоро станет взрослым! И на него ляжет ответственность за весь род. Ну, не сразу: в папе еще много Силы, вон какую трепку позавчера задал. Но все равно, взрослые сиетхе делают умные и важные вещи: выращивают растения в джисатах, создают инструменты, конденсируют воду… А все время делать только важные вещи – это же свихнуться можно! Поэтому, пока ему еще нет двенадцати, надо бегать и шкодить.

Серо-желтая неровная земля сливалась под ногами в одну сплошную полосу. Каеш мчался между скал, сверкая глазами от восторга: близко! Близко-близко! Совсем чуть-чуть осталось!

Потому что как же остаться спокойным, если вчера недалеко от родного поселения Каеша упал метеорит! Да все трое юных сиетхе, что были тогда в долине, понеслись к нему, едва разобрались, куда надо бежать. Ведь метеорит – это не только большая воронка и кусок металла, из которого папа сделает ороситель для джисата или пояс маме. Это еще и жутко, непереносимо интересно!

А сейчас Каеш, прислушиваясь к дрожащему воздуху и Силе, с восторгом понимал: он вырвался вперед! Остальные отстают еще минимум на полчаса. Не зря он перепрыгивал ту здоровенную расселину, которую предпочли обойти Кертал и Тшин. Ну и что, что чуть не сорвался и пузо ободрал? Зато теперь понятно, что он самый быстрый, самый ловкий, самый умный, самый… в общем, первый.

Скалы кончились, впереди лежала пыльная равнина. Каеш плюхнулся на землю и пополз, вжимаясь в каменные обломки и чутко вслушиваясь. Да, определенно, он тут один… ух ты!

Это был не метеорит. Что-то большое, угловатое и совсем-совсем незнакомое тускло отблескивало на солнце металлом. Кое-где в нем виднелись то ли дырки, то ли ямки, из которых поднимались струйки дыма. Штуковина была определенно сделана кем-то, но странно: не пахла руками мастера. Таких Каеш еще не видел. Разве что… да! Слышал на уроках истории. Когда-то жутко давно, когда Коррие’баан был зеленым и теплым, сиетхе строили штуки вроде этой и поднимались на них высоко-высоко, туда, где небо становится черным, а звезды – яркими. А еще на таких штуках летали захватчики, которые хотели отобрать у сиетхе землю!

  
Каеш тревожно дернул надбровными отростками. Это что же, враги вернулись? Но штука – кажется, она называлась «корабль» – совсем не похожа на те, что высечены на стенах храма. Она угловатая, без выступов в передней части – по крайней мере, если Каеш правильно понял, где у нее перед – а главное, из нее не шли стройными рядами захватчики. Может быть, штука сломанная? По крайней мере, опасной она не кажется.

  
В любом случае, это было гораздо, гораздо интереснее метеорита. Каеш осторожно пополз вправо, двигаясь вокруг корабля. Надо обязательно рассмотреть со всех сторон. Старейшины рода наверняка оценят при отборе то, что он принесет ценную информацию. А он принесет, потому что он первый!.. Ой.

  
С другой стороны корабля сидело, тяжело привалившись спиной к камню, какое-то неизвестное существо. Каеш сильнее вжался в землю, размазывая Силу по всей ее поверхности. Но его, похоже, не заметили: существо не шевельнулось. Может, это враг? Каеш медленно пополз ближе, хоронясь за обломками скал.

  
Вообще-то, существо не походило на захватчиков. Каеш хорошо помнил рисунки и барельефы на стенах храма. У тех, кто хотел отобрать родину у сиетхе, была серо-коричневая или серо-зеленая кожа, глаза на стеблях по обе стороны от морщинистого лица и по три когтистых пальца на каждой руке. А существо, сидящее у камня, почти белое, намного бледнее новорожденного сиетхе. Пальцев у него, кажется, больше: то ли четыре, то ли даже пять, не видно. И глаза прямо на голове растут, как у сиетхе. И волосы! Все знают, что захватчики были лысые. А у этого черное падает с головы за плечи, как у папы.

  
«Не захватчик», - решил про себя Каеш, принюхиваясь.

Существо ощущалось совсем больным, почти умирающим. Оно уже не чувствовалось в Силе: потому Каеш и не заметил его, скрытого телом корабля. Да и то, как оно привалилось к камню, о многом говорило почти взрослому и очень тренированному сиетхе.

  
Каеш в сомнении дернул ухом. С одной стороны, надо было подойти ближе. Он уже рассмотрел все, что мог. Чтобы добыть больше информации, придется познакомиться. Да и интересно – жуть как. Но страшно же! Каеш таких существ никогда раньше не видел. Вдруг нападет? Ну и что, что оно чувствуется слабым и раненым. Мама, когда рассказывала про умерших давно-давно зверей, говорила, что они могли и в агонии покалечить неосторожного сиетхе, подошедшего слишком близко. Каеш подкрадется, а оно ка-ак…

  
«Нет уж, я храбрый воин, - строго напомнил себе Каеш. – Кто, кроме меня, принесет в селение ценные сведения?»

И, сжав на поясе рукоять ножа, поднялся с земли.

Существо на движение не отреагировало. Каеш осторожно сместился вбок и выглянул из-за камня. Снова ничего. Может, у него глаза болят? Так бывает, когда головой ударишься. Каеш поднял небольшой камень и уронил его, заставив простучать по земле. На этот раз получилось: существо дернулось и резко повернуло голову на звук.

\- Здравствуйте, старший-неродной, - вежливо произнес Каеш, медленно выходя из-за камня. Ему показалось, что такая форма приветствия будет лучше всего. –

Надеюсь, ваша дорога была легкой.

Это он, конечно, зря сказал. Видно же, что не была. Взрослые за такое издевательство могли бы и повоспитывать.

Существо что-то произнесло. Голос у него был высоким и хриплым, а слова оказались незнакомыми. Но, кажется, оно не сердилось.

\- Чего-чего? – радостно переспросил Каеш. Ему отвечали! С ним согласился говорить… наверное, это все-таки мужчина непонятной расы. Плечи широкие, грудь плоская, бедра узкие. А лицо у него совсем гладкое, без единого кожного отростка. Но и морщин, как у захватчиков, нету. Ох, как интересно-то!

Существо снова что-то сказало, слова звучали теперь по-другому. Каеш разочарованно дернул кожным отростком на челюсти. Нет, оно понятно: тот, кто прилетел из-за звезд, не может знать языка сиетхе… но так нечестно!

Впрочем, можно поговорить мыслями. Это, конечно, невежливо: без веской причины, не предупредив, лезть в чужой разум. Сиетхе с особо дурным нравом посчитали бы такое нападением, а другие просто оттрепали бы нахального детеныша за уши. Разговор мыслями – для личных бесед, для опасной местности, когда надо вести себя тихо, и для уроков, когда учитель передает ученикам зрительные образы. Но это же просто невозможно: иметь шанс пообщаться с неведомым – и отказаться от него! Да и как иначе понять, что нужно тут этому странному существу? В Силе-то оно почти не отражается, а эмоции – блеклые, словно пылью припорошенные, едва ощущаются. Боль, растерянность, безнадежность, смешанная с непонятным удовлетворением… интерес. Это понятно. Каешу и самому было жутко интересно.

  
«Если захочет повоспитывать – потерплю, для того детенышам и уши даны», - решил Каеш и осторожно подошел еще ближе.

\- Вы ведь меня не понимаете, да? – уточнил он на всякий случай. Существо дернуло уголком рта, совсем как сиетхе, и снова что-то произнесло. У папы была похожая интонация, когда Каеш третий раз за неделю растрескал потолок во время тренировки.

\- Тогда я буду говорить мыслями, - предупредил Каеш и присел, заглядывая существу в глаза. Они оказались совсем незнакомыми: светло-синими. Такого цвета небо Коррие’баана, когда солнце светит особенно ярко. А зрачок маленький, черный.

Опасался Каеш правильно: в первую секунду его едва не выбросили из чужого разума. Но потом существо обрадовалось, он отчетливо это понял! Обрадовалось тому, что разговор получится.

На первый ментальный образ – извинение – собеседник не отреагировал. А вот на вопрос ответил. В голове Каеша замелькали картинки и ощущения: белые линии на черном фоне, вращающаяся перед глазами желто-серая поверхность, скрежет металла. Боль, голод и жажда. Несколько других существ, тоже с бледной кожей, лежащих вместе и укрытых по грудь мягкой белой тканью…

«Помощь?» - попытался сформулировать Каеш. Светло-синие глаза блеснули. Из потока ощущений начали вычленяться отдельные образы: вода, пища, лекарство.

«Помощь», - уже утвердительно повторил Каеш. И с трудом выпутался из чужого сознания.

Синеглазый все еще сидел на земле, тяжело дыша. Кажется, устал от разговора.

«Надо будет сказать взрослым, пусть пришлют сюда команду разведчиков, - подумал Каеш. – Вдруг тут кто-то еще не сможет сам идти?»

Но уходить от восхитительно непонятного существа было невозможно. А если Каеш отойдет, а оно исчезнет? Лучше подождать, пока добегут Кертал и Тшин, чтобы они смогли посторожить. А пока…

Каеш осторожно протянул руку, почти касаясь запястья странного существа. Глянул вопросительно: можно? Получил в ответ кривую усмешку и движение головой вниз-вверх. Наверное, можно.

Кожа у синеглазого оказалась совсем тонкая и нежная, мягче каменной ткани и почти такая же, как тело новорожденного сиетхе. Бледная, с легким пушком и мелким рисунком прожилок пятипалая кисть походила на лист старого, помнящего еще живых зверей растения из храмового джисата. Сбоку, у последнего пальца, на розовато-белой коже темнело красно-лиловое пятно. Когда Каеш его потрогал, существо аккуратно передвинуло его руку обратно на бело-розовое.

А между запястьем и локтем тускло блестел наруч. Некрасивый и толстый, из незнакомого металла. У его края кожа из розовато-белой стала почти такой же красной, как у сиетхе. В отличие от корабля или странной, мягкой ткани, в которую чужак закутался, от наруча пахло руками создателя. Хотя неизвестный мастер явно плохо владел инструментом: сам Каеш вырезал бы узор куда красивее того, что темнел на наруче. И смысла в нем никакого. Противные корявые линии. Правда, если вот тут прибавить две черточки, получится символ «дом»…

Коготь скрежетнул по металлу, оставив неглубокую царапину. В следующую секунду Каеш вздрогнул: существо крепко схватило его за плечо.

\- Извините, - Каеш покаянно прижал уши. – Я не хотел портить. Просто задумался.

Существо мотнуло головой, перехватило его за запястье и коротким жестом провело когтями Каеша поперек наруча.

\- Разрезать? – уточнил тот. Спохватившись, заглянул в светло-синие глаза, дублируя слово образом. В ответ пришло четкое согласие. Кажется, существу наруч тоже не нравился.

Каеш поудобнее устроился у камня и начал деловито скрести металл когтями. Тот оказался твердым: пришлось постоянно впускать в пальцы Силу. Но Каеш не зря был одним из лучших в работе с камнем и металлом! Узкая бороздка в наруче протянулась от запястья до локтя и постепенно углублялась. Не поцарапать бы кожу. Она у чужака такая тонкая…

«Ты что делаешь?» - возникла в голове чужая мысль. Ага, вот и Тшин подоспела. Только она в ближайших селениях может говорить разумами, не посмотрев собеседнику если не в глаза, то хотя бы в лицо.

«Он попросил снять», - отозвался Каеш.

«А он кто?»

«Подойди да спроси, - хмыкнул Каеш. – Я вот спросил».

О том, что из ответа понять удалось немного, он промолчал. Тшин, негромко фыркнув, вынырнула из-за камня и взяла синеглазого за вторую руку, сосредоточенно запустив в металл когти. Чужак ничего не говорил, но от него все сильнее пахло надеждой.

Кертал появился еще позднее, когда Каеш уже насквозь прорезал левый наруч. На последних движениях коготь все-таки соскользнул вглубь, зацепив запястье и освободив из-под кожи красную струйку. Существо не обратило на это внимания, только показало жестами, что наруч надо разогнуть и снять. Это получилось уже труднее, но вдвоем с Керталом они справились, ухватив каждый за свой край среза и упираясь пятками в землю.

\- Надо будет отнести в селение, - отметил Кертал. – Не знаю такого металла. Если, конечно, он не оставит себе.

\- Не оставит, - пропыхтела Тшин. – Он их совсем не любит. Я хорошо чувствую.

Бледная пятипалая рука снова коснулась плеча Каеша. Тот поднял голову. Существо указывало на странное высокое ожерелье, плотно охватившее шею.

\- У, - Каеш в задумчивости дернул ухом. – Тут я сам. На горле куча мест, которые нельзя драть когтями.

\- Да, ты режешь лучше, - признала Тшин. – Подожди только. Мы второй наруч разогнем.

Прямо над краем ожерелья у существа билась синеватая жилка, отчетливо выступающая под розовато-белой кожей. Каеш начал разрез подальше от нее. Чужак сидел, запрокинув голову и неровно дыша. Ждал.

На этот раз ничего разгибать не понадобилось. Как только Каеш разомкнул металлическое кольцо, мир вокруг словно бы вздохнул. Что-то огромное и очень непривычно пахнущее рванулось наружу, по равнинам Коррие’баана, по кругу юных сиетхе. Те мгновенно оказались за ближайшими камнями, вжавшись в землю.

\- Сильный, - восхищенно протянул Кертал.

Существо стояло на прежнем месте и почему-то совсем не казалось ни слабым, ни больным. Наоборот, облако вьющейся вокруг Силы непривычно светлого оттенка показывало: рядом кто-то большой и могущественный. Очень.

\- У нас таких нет, - уважительно согласилась Тшин. – В соседнем селении вроде один из старейшин похож.

Буйство Силы стихло уже через десяток секунд. Затем чужак поднял руки, подцепил останки ожерелья пальцами и просто разломил на две части. Бросил на землю и одним рваным движением скрылся внутри корабля.

\- По-моему, эта штука ему как-то вредила, - нарушила тишину Тшин.

\- Ясное дело! – фыркнул Кертал. – Он в ней сидел и болел. Это… это как веревка, которой связали его Силу. От такого любой сдохнет!  
Каеш дернул надбровными отростками, не сводя взгляда с открытого входа в корабль.

«Надо бы отправить кого-нибудь в селение, чтобы доложил взрослым о чужаке, - подумал он. – Но если я это предложу, пошлют меня! Как видевшего больше всех. А это нечестно!»

\- Полезли внутрь? – прошептал он. Тшин и Кертал азартно переглянулись.

\- Да!

В корабле оказалось тесно и затхло, как под завалом. В воздухе плыли непонятные запахи, а в Силе тяжело повисли боль и усталая злость. Стены были из металла, как и снаружи, и еще из каких-то незнакомых материалов. Каеш ковырнул один такой когтем, отделяя небольшой кусок.

\- Все равно оно уже сломанное, - пояснил он шепотом. Тшин кивнула. Она тоже прятала что-то в поясной карман.

Сбоку и спереди, за изгибом коридора, еще раз полыхнуло Силой, на этот раз более темной. Дети переглянулись.

\- Их тут много! – торжествующе сказала Тшин. – И еще с одного сняли эти штуки!

\- Как же сняли-то? – усомнился Кертал. – Тот, первый, не смог ведь сам.

\- Ты глупый! Он не мог, потому что ему Силу связали! А мы его освободили!

Еще два всполоха Силы прокатились по кораблю. Каеш решительно заскользил на вспышки. Что бы там ни происходило, это явно интереснее, чем материал, из которого сделан корабль синеглазого чужака.

«Надеюсь, он не рассердится, - запоздало подумал Каеш. – Но ведь пара маленьких дырочек – это нестрашно? Ну… или пара десятков…»

Внутри корабль был не меньше, чем любая из жилых пещер сиетхе. Им пришлось идти почти минуту, пока впереди не замаячила Сила того, первого чужака, бьющаяся за приоткрытой дверью. Каеш подкрался к ней и заглянул в щель.

Там, на узкой кровати с белой тканью, лежало на боку еще одно существо, очень похожее на то, которое Каеш встретил у корабля, только меньше. От него пахло кровью и болью, оно что-то говорило высоким тихим голосом. Синеглазый стоял рядом и ощупывал наруч на совсем тонкой, как у ребенка сиетхе, руке. А потом взял его за края – и просто порвал, как плохо выделанную каменную ткань!

\- Ух! – невольно выдохнул Кертал. – Как он это сделал? У него же нет когтей, я видел!

\- Значит, плохо смотрел, - парировала Тшин. Каеш был с ней не согласен. Он и сам разглядывал руки чужака и видел: когтей там не было. Длинные тонкие пальцы оканчивались маленькими роговыми пластинами, которыми было бы совсем неудобно подцеплять края плохого, вредного для здоровья наруча. Может, он это прямо Силой сделал?

Синеглазый тем временем порвал второй наруч и шейное кольцо, и в комнате слабо полыхнула Сила младшего чужака.

\- Смотри, как похожи, - прошептала Тшин. – Может, это его детеныш?

\- Он не детеныш, видишь, одетый, - не согласился Каеш. – Дети не носят ничего, кроме пояса и того, что к нему привесишь. А у этого – одежда, хотя и плохая. Я уверен, ее даже когтями легко прорезать.

Младшее существо тем временем что-то произнесло с отчетливой вопросительной интонацией. Старшее дернуло было головой, затем, выслушав еще несколько слов, махнуло рукой и помогло товарищу подняться. В следующую секунду оно уже мчалось обратно по коридору. Каеш едва успел вжаться в стену, чтобы не снесли. Хорошо, Тшин вовремя дернула за руку, увлекая в какую-то нишу.

Этот чужак был совсем невысоким и тонким, с коротко обрезанными светлыми волосами. Одна из прядей была длиннее остальных и болталась за ухом, перевитая шнурком из непонятного материала. Чужак шел к выходу, подволакивая левую ногу и сильно наваливаясь на стену коридора.

«Правильно, - подумал Каеш. – Тут нельзя жить, слишком всё пропахло болью. Снаружи лучше».

\- Пошли туда, - дернул его за руку Кертал. – Там кто-то делает что-то Силой!

Каеш причуялся. Да, сбоку ощущалось знакомое: не просто вспышка, а сплетение силовых потоков. Так делает папа, когда кует металл, и мама, когда смешивает удобрения для джисатов. Ну, не совсем так, но похоже.

\- Пошли, - согласился он и подумал, что их, кажется, совсем не замечают. Но это и понятно. Если сиетхе связать Силу, а потом развязать, ему тоже будет не до окружающих. Разве что рядом будет тот, кто это сделал.

Эта комната оказалась даже меньше прошлой. Здесь на такой же белой ткани лежало еще одно существо. Оно немного напоминало сиетхе: с более темной, чем у остальных чужаков, кожей, даже слегка красноватой. Существо не шевелилось, хотя плохие наручи и ожерелье с него уже сняли. Над лежащим склонилась… кажется, это была женщина, по крайней мере, грудь у нее была выпуклая, как у женщин сиетхе. Мягкая мешковатая одежда чужаков прятала фигуру, не давала рассмотреть больше. Кожа женщины, совсем белая, почти светилась в полумраке. Еще у нее были очень длинные пальцы, тонкие и гибкие. Ни у кого из сиетхе не было таких пальцев, ну, по крайней мере, столько.

«Смотри», - ткнулась в голову мысль Тшин.

Женщина, немного похожая на старшую жрицу храма, оказалась целителем. Ее удивительные пальцы сплетали Силу в сложные схемы и соединяли их с глубокой, сильно воспалившейся раной на животе лежащего. Каеш нахмурился, дернув надбровными отростками. Ни у кого из сиетхе просто не могло быть такой раны. Воспаление означало, что сиетхе либо совершенно не умеет лечить себя – а тогда как бы он смог пройти отбор?! – либо настолько истощен, что должен был погибнуть, не дождавшись помощи. Наверное, этот чужак выжил только потому, что целитель был совсем рядом.

Раненый застонал, вздрогнул Силой. Каеш пригляделся, завороженно наблюдая, как под руками женщины уходит из кожи нездоровый синеватый блеск. Похоже лечили жрицы, но немного не так… Вроде и приемы сходятся, а получается почему-то гораздо лучше! Каеш и сам не заметил, как подошел совсем близко, вытянув шею и вглядываясь до боли в висках. Сейчас он всё-всё увидит, а потом жрицы прочитают его память и смогут понять, что и как делает женщина с белой кожей. А Тшин и Кертал рассмотрят с других ракурсов…

Короткая вспышка Силы отбросила его к стене, заставив поспешно сгруппироваться, чтобы не удариться. Целитель что-то недовольно прикрикнула, не отводя взгляда от раненого. Каеш пробормотал извинение, запоздало вспоминая, что мешать взрослым – нехорошо.

«Совсем как мама, когда я к ней в джисатах без спроса лезу, - подумал он и поспешно выскользнул за дверь. – Ничего, Кертал и Тшин посмотрят дальше, а я еще погуляю…»

Тут снаружи, за стенами корабля почуялось близкое и родное. Папа пришел? Ну да. Каеш смущенно прижал надбровные отростки к вискам. Наверняка он, узнав про метеорит, взял сумки, носилки и нескольких соседей посильнее и отправился за металлом. Это ведь куда проще, чем выплавлять из камней. Значит, он тут и тоже увидит чужаков! Надо объяснить, что они незлые…

Тут откуда-то от папы повеяло таким изумлением, что Каеш вздрогнул и помчался по кораблю, не разбирая дороги. Пролетев четыре проема, два поворота и одного чужака, он выскочил наружу – и замер, медленно садясь на землю и понимая, почему так удивлен папа.

У того самого камня, где Каеш снимал плохие наручи синеглазому чужаку, сидел сейчас его детеныш, невысокий и светловолосый. От него мощно тянуло чистым восторгом, закрывающим все иные эмоции. Детеныш выплетал из Силы что-то совсем незнакомое, уходящее нитями под землю. И там, куда падали эти нити, высунулись из-под мелких камней два зеленых листочка.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Но в пещеры нет возврата,  
> Значит, некуда бежать…  
> (с) Алькор

**6 год после Нисхождения. Центральный инженерный комплекс.**

  
Проносясь по коридорам системы пещер, КсоКсаан думала, что в исследовательском комплексе стоит организовать нормальную службу медицинской помощи. А то куда это годится? Только-только закончили полную расшифровку результатов восьмого потока из программы генной совместимости, стала возможной экстренная корректировка девятого потока – и тут куратор и главный исследователь программы вынужден срываться и бежать в соседний комплекс лабораторий, потому что там срочно требуется кого-то лечить.

  
«Хотя, раз сиетхе не смогли оказать первую помощь, случилось действительно что-то серьезное, - поправила себя КсоКсаан. – И кто на этот раз?»

  
Центральный инженерный комплекс – это Карнесс Муур, Тиуре Айша’ри и Ремулус Дрейпа. Наиболее подкованные в технике. Два года назад, когда постоянная регуляция деятельности силового ядра планеты перестала быть необходимой, Карнесс с падаваном заявили, что будут создавать нормальную систему энергоснабжения. Аджанта изменился в лице и сказал, что копировать реактор «Камелии» не даст, потому что Тиуре даже самым примитивным протонным ускорителем разнесет полпланеты. После горячего спора о преимуществах и недостатках силовой ковки в воспроизводстве атомных процессов Карнесс согласился работать над простейшими аккумуляторами, а Тиуре поставили на более древние (а значит, менее взрывоопасные) методы. Ремулус помогал обоим, а в свободное время сидел над проектом возрождения «Камелии»: бывшего адмирала неумолимо тянуло в небо. Что падавана, что мастеров периодически сдергивали на иные проекты: Аджанта считал первоочередной задачей восстановление экосистемы Коррие’баана, а не всякие технические приспособления. Тем не менее, несчастный случай мог произойти с любым из этой троицы. Бывали уже прецеденты.

  
Пострадавшим оказался Тиуре. Падаван Муура уже пришел в себя и неуверенно возился на полу лаборатории, пытаясь встать.

\- Лежи, детеныш, - велела КсоКсаан, опускаясь на колени рядом с ним и прощупывая Силой. Покосилась на возвышающуюся над пациентом динамо-машину. – Хм, как ты ухитрился получить электрическое поражение, если твои механизмы все еще не заработали?

\- Я нечаянно, - пробормотал Тиуре. – Я в порядке.

\- Конечно, - фыркнула КсоКсаан. – Сейчас подрегулирую сердечную деятельность, уберу окончательно спазмы, залечу ожоги – и совсем в порядке будешь. Для кого техника безопасности писана?

\- Леди, здесь нет резины, дерева, пластмасс и иных известных диэлектриков! – вскинулся Тиуре. Зашипел сквозь зубы, осторожно опускаясь обратно на пол. – А я еще не достиг такого мастерства в силовой ковке, чтобы придать свойства диэлектрика металлу.

\- Камень, - КсоКсаан пожала плечами. – Сделать защиту на его основе не так уж и сложно.

\- В каменных галошах неудобно, - пробурчал Тиуре.

\- Потому что кое-кто отрастил себе слишком длинные когти, причем не только на руках, - КсоКсаан слегка шевелила пальцами над грудью пациента, обхватив нитями Силы сердце и восстанавливая его естественный ритм. – К тому же, можно использовать каменную ткань.

\- Кто бы говорил про когти, - почти беззвучно пробормотал Тиуре. КсоКсаан сделала вид, что не расслышала. О ткани, которую сиетхе делают из волокнистых силикатных минералов, падаван явно не подумал, вот и переводит разговор. В самом деле, при чем тут ее когти? Это всего лишь рабочий инструмент. Руки – важнейший орган для целителя, а правильно сформированные когти необходимой длины заменяют многие инструменты. КсоКсаан изменила собственные пальцы еще в Ордене, презрев непонимающие и опасливые взгляды. В конце концов, если алхимия, соединенная с техниками исцеления, позволяет добавить пару фаланг и смоделировать нужную форму когтей, стоит ли от этого отказываться?

\- Так откуда травмы? – повторила она, обводя ладонями тело Тиуре.

\- О! – тот оживился. – Я научился создавать электричество Силой!

\- Подробнее, - КсоКсаан задержала руку над бедром пациента. Здесь был сильный мышечный спазм, нужно снять последствия.

\- Устойчивый постоянный ток никак не получался, - объяснил Тиуре. – Мы все-таки не изучали в Храме настолько древние методы производства электричества. И я попробовал иначе: если с помощью силовой ковки можно воздействовать на атомы металла, значит, можно и ионизировать воздух до состояния молнии. И у меня даже получилась электрическая дуга между ладонями!

Он отвел взгляд и добавил тихо:

\- А потом я ее не удержал.

\- Полезно, - задумчиво произнесла КсоКсаан. Электричество было необходимо для многих алхимических опытов. Сначала они использовали аварийный генератор с «Камелии» – основной заглушили сразу после приземления из-за опасности взрыва – но прослужил он чуть больше трех лет. Теперь освещение в лабораториях создавали фосфоресцирующие кристаллы и лишайники, а регуляция режимов в гидропонных установках шла через Силу.

\- Посоветуешься с Карнессом, - велела она, поднимая Тиуре с пола и перекладывая на кушетку в углу лаборатории. – Я скажу, чтобы он пришел к тебе. А сам не вставай еще минимум час. И никакого электричества! По крайней мере, без страховки мастера.

Судя по недовольному бурчанию, с таким будущим Тиуре явно не был согласен.

На пороге лаборатории Карнесса отточенная годами тренировок координация КсоКсаан едва не дала сбой. Она даже моргнула, приглядываясь. У них же отобрали оружие еще на Корбосе! И на корабль никто не проносил меч, она бы знала просто потому, что лично пробовала бы резать его лезвием браслеты-блокираторы. Но сейчас Карнесс сидел за столом и привычно, как сотни раз в Ордене, ковырял отверткой в эмиттере клинка.

\- А, проходи, - он махнул рукой. – Представляешь…

\- Нет, это ты представляешь, - строго перебила его КсоКсаан. – Твой падаван научился создавать электричество Силой. И не нашел ничего лучшего, чем как следует на нем прожариться. Сходи, повлияй, выслушай выкладки.

\- Да-да, - покивал Карнесс. – Сильно прожарился?

\- Не особо, я уже подлечила. Но час-другой пусть не встает.

\- Да-да. Так вот, представляешь, у меня все-таки получился аккумулятор!

«Великие открытия идут косяками, - усмехнулась про себя КсоКсаан. – Ладно хоть этого откачивать не надо».

\- Правда, самый малый, - Карнесс вздохнул. – Чтобы создать необходимые для «Камелии», мне пришлось бы два месяца плавить руду.

\- Подключи сиетхе, - посоветовала КсоКсаан. Она не считала восстановление корабля первичной задачей, но признавала, что и это может быть полезным.

\- Там нужны металлы со строго заданными параметрами, а я не уверен, что смогу сформулировать требования к ним словесно, - поморщился Карнесс. – В первую очередь потому, что меняю вещество в процессе плавки, слушая подсказки Силы.

\- Создай круг Силы и подключи сиетхе в качестве ведомых, - предложила КсоКсаан. – Ты диктуешь параметры, Младшие подчиняются.

\- И это называется «металлургическая промышленность», - вздохнул Карнесс. – В общем, малый аккумулятор у меня получился. Проверил – вроде работает.

\- А зачем ты собрал энергомеч?

\- Надо же на чем-то тестировать то, что соорудил, - хмыкнул Карнесс. – А энергомеч я, в отличие от того же резака, с закрытыми глазами соберу. Кристаллы в мастерской уже с год валяются, для линз нашелся неплохой горный хрусталь, на провод взял сиетхскую веревку…

\- Это не веревка, это металлический трос.

\- Младшие называют это веревкой – значит, веревка. На изоляцию пустил каменную ткань, остальные детали создал силовой ковкой… Сейчас буду испытывать!

\- Сейчас, - КсоКсаан сделала выразительную паузу, - ты пойдешь к своему падавану и проследишь, чтобы он соблюдал постельный режим.

\- Ксаан, это дело пяти минут, - отмахнулся Карнесс. – Я же знаю, что Тиуре ничего не грозит, раз ты у него уже побывала.

Он привычно закрепил аккумулятор на поясе, затянул нижний ремень вокруг бедра. Взял в руку энергомеч.

\- Стоп. Не здесь. Выйди наружу, положи на камень и включай дистанционно, с десяти метров.

Карнесс тяжело вздохнул. КсоКсаан и сама понимала, что ее совет прозвучал невежливо. Еще в Ордене падаван, включающий энергомеч Силой и на расстоянии, молчаливо расписывался в неумении обращаться с техникой. А уж предлагать такое мастеру, создавшему уже несколько полезнейших артефактов…

\- На арену бы тебя вызвать, - проворчал Карнесс. – За оскорбление.

\- Вызови.

\- Некогда, - еще более мрачно ответил Карнесс и пошел к выходу из комплекса. – Как протестирую, буду падавана мучить. В соседней лаборатории три процесса электрофореза требуют. А нам еще разбираться, какой он ток дает: постоянный или переменный.

***  
Ракши, один из даартов Центральной Долины, стремительно шагал по направлению к исследовательским корпусам. За ним, почтительно огибая то тут, то там пробивающиеся из земли ростки священного растения репей, следовали сиетхе дальнего дозора. Течение Силы доносило до даарта отголоски тщательно скрытых эмоций, охвативших его подчиненных. Никто не сомневался: настал тот самый день, для которого и был создан отряд.

Неясное предчувствие надвигающихся перемен возникло у народа сиетхе уже полгода назад. Выяснив, что в каждом селении хотя бы один сиетхе испытывает одинаковые сомнения, жрицы и даарты всего Коррие’баана поняли: что-то будет. И закрывать на это глаза, лишая себя возможности подготовиться, – редкостная глупость. А то будет, как во время Нисхождения, когда сиетхе даже пищу Старшим предложить не смогли!

И были созданы дальние дозоры: пятерки сиетхе, уходящих в медитацию и вслушивающихся в Силу, чтобы отследить изменения в ней. По первоначальному плану, в любой момент времени хотя бы один отряд на Коррие’баане должен быть на посту. На практике выяснилось, что малый круг Силы, собранный дозором, может без труда говорить мыслями с таким же кругом в другом поселении: главное, чтобы параметры медитации совпадали. Из-за этого немалую часть времени сиетхе дальнего дозора тратили не на то, чтобы слушать Силу, а… Ракши вздохнул. Старшие называют это развитием средств удаленной коммуникации и массовой информации и полностью одобряют. А с его точки зрения – раздолбайство. Хотя быстро обмениваться сведениями помогает, да. И гонцов слать не нужно, знай себе выходи на связь в определенные часы. Но сегодня дальние дозоры могут доложить о куда более важном событии, чем урожай священного растения репей в Малой Восточной Долине.  
Двери центрального инженерного комплекса разошлись в стороны, еще когда Ракши только-только подходил к ним. Из темноты проема выступили две фигуры. Даарт восхищенно вздохнул: наверняка Старшие уже знают, о чем хочет сообщить отряд.

Ракши опустился на колено, почтительно, но с достоинством приветствуя Старших. Перед ним стоял Лорд Муур, глава инженерного комплекса. Если бы Старший был сиетхе, Ракши назвал бы его даартом, как себя. Раз обеспечиваешь передачу знаний, указываешь, что кому делать для выживания селения, и заставляешь сиетхе совершенствоваться и развиваться – значит, ты даарт. А вот Леди КсоКсаан… Ракши уважительно опустил надбровные отростки. Если Лорд Муур стал бы в селении даартом, то Леди – жрицей. Ведь именно жрицы делают так, чтобы народ сиетхе жил. Но Старшие стоят над любыми рангами, поэтому ни один из обитателей Долины не звал их так.

К легкому удивлению Ракши, у его не стали спрашивать доклада. Вместо этого Лорд Муур оглядел почтительно склонившихся сиетхе и, непонятно шевельнув Силой, вытянул вперед руку, в которой держал… да, это определенно было что-то техническое. Похожие механизмы с тонкими веревками и кнопками даарт видел на исторических росписях в храме. Старший дернул пальцами, и из верхнего конца прибора вырвался желтый луч. Он не ушел далеко и не рассеялся, как тает в воздухе свет кристального фонаря, а замер, словно обрубленный, на расстоянии примерно шага от механизма.

«Интересно, - Ракши прищурился. – А ведь это явно оружие. Характерная рукоять, да и длина лезвия для инструмента избыточна. Старшие сражаются таким? Срочно заманить Лорда Муура на арену!»

От Леди КсоКсаан повеяло недовольством. Ракши понимающе дернул кожными отростками на челюсти. Конечно. На Коррие’баане слишком мало того, что в древних источниках называется материальной базой. Он, когда пытался вникнуть в проблемы инженерного комплекса – а даарт обязан понимать всё, что происходит в его селении, даже если специализируется на военной подготовке! – поговорил с хранителем одного из древнейших голокронов и едва не впал в уныние. На Коррие’баане не было ничего. Материалов, оборудования, энергии, квалифицированного персонала… Неудивительно, что Леди так недовольно смотрит на оружие, собранное Лордом Мууром. Наверняка клинок, которым сражалась шесть лет назад она, был совершеннее.

«И все-таки Старшие могущественны. В таких условиях создать оружие, придуманное еще у них на родине…»

\- Даарт Ракши, - Лорд Муур снова шевельнул рукой, и желтое свечение пропало, - зачем твой отряд прибыл сюда?  
Ракши поднялся с колен.

\- Лорд! Дальний дозор обнаружил в небе над Коррие’бааном возмущение в Силе. По параметрам оно напоминает вас в первый год после Нисхождения. Следует ли нам ждать пополнения в исследовательские корпуса?

Старшие переглянулись.

\- Вряд ли, - проронил Лорд Муур, сжав пальцы на рукояти неизвестного оружия. – Скорее уж, наоборот.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Стала логика жестокой, ведь понятно и козе –  
> От эскадры нету проку, если съели весь НЗ.  
> (с) Алькор

**0 год после Нисхождения. Коррие’баан.**

\- По-моему, они планируют нам поклоняться, - неуверенно произнес Аджанта. Сел на полу, растирая изодранные блокираторами руки.

\- С чего бы? – буркнул Карнесс. Глаза его постепенно разгорались оранжевым: алхимик экстренно адаптировал зрение к темноте.

\- Сам посуди. Пронесли через горы практически на руках, сложили этак аккуратненько в самом большом и разукрашенном здании…

\- С росписями! – подала голос Сорзус. Она уже устроилась у стены и торопливо перерисовывала на деку линии, исчертившие камень. Ее глаза тоже мягко светились: почти все алхимики, улучшая свои тела, совершенствовали ночное зрение. – Исторического и религиозного характера!

\- Что неудивительно, - хмыкнул Ремулус. – Кто-то просто слишком плохо смотрел по сторонам, пока его тащили.

\- А что тут смотреть? – пожал плечами Карнесс. – Горная долина. В склонах дырки-пещеры. Рядом с ними – какие-то строения с прозрачными крышами. В дальнем от входа конце торчит эта пирамида, в которую нас принесли.

\- А еще алхимик, - усмехнулся Ремулус. – Ты по дороге хоть один цветочек видел? Куст? Мох, лишайник, плесень на скалах? Я уж не говорю о деревьях. Голые камни, песок и пыль.

\- Здания с прозрачными крышами похожи на теплицы, - предположил Аджанта. Он немногое успел разглядеть, но для чего иначе эти строения?

\- Именно. А наш юный гений от избытка чувств вырастил им в открытом грунте чуть ли не баобаб.

\- Это корбосский репейник, - обиделся Найорр. Аджанта приобнял его, делясь уверенностью и Силой. Его падаван еще не прошел ни одного алхимического улучшения, и тьма зала была для него непроглядной. – Мне пара шариков на штанину прицепилась. И вовсе я не от избытка чувств!

\- Да знаю, знаю, что ты поверить не мог, что Сила снова слушается, - Ремулус успокаивающе поднял руку, тут же, впрочем, уронив ее обратно. – Тем более что ты хотя бы остановился вовремя. А вот кое-кто от радости провел три высоких исцеления подряд и потом гордо ехал на руках прекрасного аборигена…

\- И если бы не моя помощь, ты бы все еще дох от перитонита! – прорычала КсоКсаан.

\- Я же не спорю, - ухмыльнулся Ремулус. – Мне вообще хорошо. Но фактов это не отменяет.

Аджанта вздохнул. Да все они, если говорить словами адмирала, ехали на руках прекрасных аборигенов. Просто кого-то, как самого Ремулуса, подхватили телекинезом сразу, а кого-то взвалили на закорки на середине пути, убедившись, что потрепанные гости не могут держать темп движения. А бежали неизвестные воины быстро. Аджанта не был уверен в том, мог бы он сам постоянно переправлять немалую часть Силы в тело, чтобы пару часов нестись по неровной каменистой пустоши с человеком на руках. А для местных это было, кажется, естественным, как ток крови в жилах.

Он начал отставать уже минут через десять: полузажившие переломы отдавались болью и сорванным дыханием. Тогда его тела осторожно коснулась чужая, непривычно темная Сила, словно спрашивая. Аджанта кивнул, и телекинетический захват бережно переместил его за спину бегущему рядом краснокожему гуманоиду. А вот КсоКсаан одолела почти полпути, раздраженно шипя на предложения помощи. В конце концов, один из аборигенов совершенно по-человечески вздохнул, с уважением покосился на Аджанту и просто сцапал маркизу Черных Легионов в охапку, что-то успокаивающе уркнув. Ладно хоть в макушку не чмокнул. КсоКсаан от такого вскинулась, сверкая глазами, но отбиваться не стала. Видимо, и правда вымоталась.

\- А я думаю, они нас в жертву принесут, - буркнул Карнесс. – Как особо ценных.

\- Среди росписей присутствуют сюжеты жертвоприношений! – обрадовала его из дальнего угла Сорзус. – Правда, в них фигурируют в основном крупные животные… а, нет, вот и гуманоида режут. Какой интересный способ!

В темноте прозвучал тихий смешок Ремулуса. Сорзус Син, одна из лучших алхимиков их соединения, могла создать смертоносное оружие из пленного солдата, купленной на рынке птицы или мирно проползающего мимо слизняка – но воевать ненавидела страстно. Вот если рядом обнаруживалась какая-нибудь малоизученная раса с интересными культурными особенностями – тогда да, тогда попытки отвлечь Сорзус от объекта изучения становились небезопасными.

\- Ты нас успокаиваешь, - с чувством произнес Ремулус.

\- Я вас еще и разочарую: судя по росписям, к нам едва ли отнесутся благожелательно, - радостно проговорила Сорзус. – Тут очень хорошо прописанный сюжет посадки космического корабля, из которого идут вражеские воины. И четыре метра боевых действий.

\- Даже самые тупые аборигены поймут, что мы потерпели крушение, - отрезал Карнесс.

\- А культурные контакты у них были, были, - Сорзус явно не слушала его. – Вон на противоположной стене классическая репрезентация мифа о Пришедшем.

\- Ребенок, зачатый матерью без помощи отца? – подал голос Лейтан. – Он еще в разных версиях мифа мир то спасает, то разрушает, то вообще наизнанку выворачивает.

Аджанта улыбнулся про себя. В компании Сорзус невольно начнешь разбираться в мифологии. Тем более, в приложении к алхимии она может быть весьма занимательна. Помнится, они с Лейтаном тогда неплохо поэкспериментировали, пытаясь добиться появления ребенка мужского пола при полном отсутствии Y-хромосомы в исходном материале.

\- Да, - Сорзус кивнула, пригляделась к стене. – Вот здесь рисунок женщины, сидящей с младенцем в какой-то пустынной местности. Характерное отображение периода страданий и гонений, которые будущий Пришедший и его мать переживают с самого начала мифа.

\- Или это просто женщина с ребенком, - пробормотал Найорр, прижавшись щекой к плечу Аджанты.

\- Исключено, - мотнула головой Сорзус. – В культовых сооружениях не бывает просто рисунков.

\- Ты лучше уточни, что там с жертвоприношениями, - попросил ее Аджанта.

\- О, если скомпоновать всю доступную информацию, получается, что в жертву нас будут приносить по малому символическому обряду, - оживилась Сорзус. - Сначала совершат ритуальный акт лишения жизни, умилостивив высшие силы, а потом употребят в пищу бренное тело. Еды-то у них тут совсем мало, вон какие тощие.

\- В чем-то я с ними солидарен, - заключил Карнесс. – Жрать хочется зверски.

***  
Хиерра торопливо скользила по камням долины. Сила чужаков чувствовалась даже сквозь стены храма: непривычного окраса, неловко завернутая и какая-то болезненная, но мощная. Даарт Хакаграм не ошибся в описании, хотя рассказывал сбивчиво, словно впервые увидевший храмовый джисат детеныш. Хиерре даже пришлось одернуть его, чтобы не питал напрасных надежд. Ну и что, что растение прямо на камнях? Хиерра тоже может создать такую иллюзию. А оторвать лист и принести ей никто, разумеется, не осмелился. Вместо этого половина селения сбежалась на место крушения незнакомого корабля, чтобы срочно перетащить чужаков в Долину. Нет, Хиерра понимала, почему даарт так разволновался. Но это же не повод волочь неизвестное, но явно разумное существо к себе домой, как вымерший зверь ка’арна – добычу!

Впрочем, благодаря этому она может сейчас разобраться, что к чему. Чужаков отнесли в храм: другое строение Долины просто не вместило бы стольких гостей. А в храме жрица была на своей территории.

Чужаки расположились в Зале Знаний. Большая их часть неподвижно лежала на полу, кое-кто сидел, привалившись спиной к стене или плечу товарища. Судя по движениям Силы, они медитировали, восстанавливаясь, причем на удивление эффективно. Одна женщина заинтересовалась росписями. Хиерра облегченно вздохнула. Храмовые росписи просты и понятны даже самым мелким детенышам сиетхе. Значит, и чужаки справятся.

Одно из существ при появлении Хиерры поднялось на ноги, шагнуло вперед. Его все еще шатало при движении, но Сила, взвихрившаяся вокруг чужака, показала: тот готов защищаться.

«Всё хорошо, - Хиерра поймала взгляд гостя и начала привычно формулировать простейшие ментальные образы, которыми обычно успокаивала маленьких детей. – Всё спокойно. Опасности нет. Тебе помогут. Тебя вылечат».

В ответ ее сознание захлестнула волна чужого удивления. Существо явно ожидало не этого.

«Лечить», - терпеливо повторила образ Хиерра. Разумеется, лечить. Любому из сиетхе, которого ранили так, была бы срочно нужна помощь. Гостям, скорее всего, тоже. Нет, это же додуматься надо: запереть, заковать Силу! Сиетхе могли временно закрыться от притока Силы извне, правда, не больше чем на сутки. Но сделать такое с другим, насильно и надолго… Хиерра не понимала, как чужаки вообще смогли выжить. Без Силы невозможно существовать!

Тут она зацепила мелькнувший в сознании собеседника образ и чуть сама не села на пол рядом с кем-то тонким и невысоким. Чужаки считали, что их тут принесут в жертву и съедят!

«Лечить! – Хиерра возмущенно полыхнула Силой. – Есть разумное нельзя!»

«Кстати! – сознания аккуратно коснулась еще одна чужая мысль, на этот раз гораздо более оформленная. – А что у вас тут едят?»

На нее заинтересованно смотрел еще один мужчина: с более темной кожей, чуть заостренными, как у сиетхе, ушами и короткими черными волосами на лице.

Хиерра добросовестно воспроизвела в разуме образы всех растений из джисатов. Судя по эмоциональному фону чужака, он явно привык питаться чем-то другим. Под потолком храма загудели негромкие, но встревоженные голоса.

«Ничего, - успокоила себя жрица. – Они все могущественны. Им будет несложно научиться базовым медитациям и питать тела Силой».

Она повторила образ лечения и опустилась на колени рядом с наиболее плохо ощущающимся чужаком. Этот даже в животрепещущем разговоре про еду не участвовал, замерев на полу и время от времени вздрагивая. Рядом тут же села вторая женщина в группе: высокая, с очень белой кожей. Ну и пусть смотрит. Хиерра, может быть, и молода, только одно поколение детей прошло через ее руки. Но уж лечить она умеет!

***  
\- Есть хорошая новость, - заявил мастер Муур. Найорр поднял голову, глядя на тускло отсвечивающие в темноте оранжевым глаза алхимика. – Есть нас не будут. И плохая: кормить – тоже.

\- Поправлю: у них серьезные проблемы с питанием, только четыре вида съедобных трав, - добавил мастер. Найорр тихо фыркнул куда-то ему в шею.

\- Да ладно, - сейчас, вновь обретя Силу, он чувствовал себя почти всемогущим. – У меня еще целый шарик репейный есть. Нет, даже два. А в них семян под сотню.

\- Я не создан, чтобы жрать репьи, как оголодавшая крестьянская банта, - судя по движению Силы, адмирал Дрейпа попытался изобразить смесь пафоса и иронии.

\- Изменю растения, - парировал Найорр. – Повышу содержание питательных веществ, добавлю азотфиксирующие свойства… Жаль, реактивов нет совсем, на голой Силе придется работать.

\- Используешь кровь Карнесса или мою, - подсказал учитель. Найорр кивнул. Мастера, специализирующиеся на алхимии, искусственно ввели в собственный метаболизм не один химический состав. Большая часть этих веществ улучшала регенерацию, позволяла дольше жить без воды и пищи или увеличивала скорость реакции. Но на их основе можно работать и с растениями.

Абориген – существо со странной, непривычного оттенка Силой – присел рядом с Драйном и что-то делал. Неподалеку ровно мерцали светло-серым глаза мастера КсоКсаан. Остальные негромко переговаривались, слух Найорра выхватывал отдельные обрывки фраз:

\- …реактор заглушили, восстановить без техобслуживания…

\- …хотя бы недолгий отдых…

\- …если уж местные настолько дружелюбны…

\- …пить!..

\- …зато выжили, а орденские пусть теперь дурными предчувствиями мучаются…

Найорр отодвинулся от мастера и осторожно побрел туда, где чувствовал выход. Все еще не утихомирившаяся после блокады Сила не давала сидеть на месте, требовала идти, двигаться, делать хоть что-нибудь. Да и неуютно было в темноте, и разноцветные глаза мастеров, горящие в зале, не добавляли спокойствия. Можно сколько угодно говорить себе, что вон те, красные и светящиеся – это мирный культуролог Сорзус Син, только думается почему-то все равно про голодного ворнскра. На свету как-то уютнее…

Снаружи было солнце. Найорр улыбнулся, чувствуя кожей его лучи, как в первые секунды после выхода из «Камелии». Присел на какой-то булыжник, поудобнее устроив больную ногу, и прикрыл глаза. Сейчас он тут немножко посидит и помедитирует, а потом вернется к остальным. Там мастер, он умный и обязательно придумает, как быть дальше…

Отдохнуть получилось всего несколько минут. Потом Найорра осторожно потрогали за руку, и глаза пришлось открыть.

Рядом стояли дети аборигенов: мелкие, почти голые – только в набедренной повязке с кучей каких-то металлических штук – непривычно тощие. Несмотря на откровенную худобу, они не выглядели заморенными, наоборот, двигались быстро и четко, без малейших признаков слабости. Тянуло от них опасливым любопытством, недоверием и надеждой. Найорр нервно хихикнул, некстати вспомнив Орден и живой уголок для юнлингов. Один из воспитателей принес туда как-то раз маленького нексенка. Смотрели на детеныша точно так же.

«Наверное, они хотят выяснить, где у кисы глазки», - хмыкнул про себя Найорр.

\- Здравствуйте, дети, - произнес он, невольно покосившись вбок. У ближайшего строения с прозрачной крышей замерли несколько высоких краснокожих мужчин. То ли младших страховали, то ли тоже заинтересовались.

Один из детей – кажется, он был на «Камелии» после посадки – что-то уркнул и еще раз коснулся руки Найорра. Пальцы у ребенка были на удивление жесткими и оканчивались короткими коготками.

\- Что? – уточнил Найорр. Он помнил, что эти существа общаются ментальными образами, но, если честно, опасался лезть в голову такого маленького ребенка. Менталистика, увы, не была его сильной стороной.

Мальчик – по крайней мере, Найорру он показался мальчиком – показал жестами, как что-то закапывает, и повел ладошкой над землей. Потом вопросительно уставился на Найорра.

\- А, это можно, - усмехнулся тот. Достал из кармана шарик репейника, выдернул одно шипастое семечко.

Почему бы и не показать детям фокус? Мастер, конечно, будет ругаться, что он зря тратит Силу. Но та слишком бурлит, не давая успокоиться, а тренироваться полезно… К тому же, можно будет сразу отработать повышение засухоустойчивости и содержания питательных веществ. Нет, Найорр и так был уверен, что сможет вырастить здесь нормальное съедобное растение. В конце концов, пусть ему еще пятнадцать, но среди алхимиков только мастер Полл лучше него разбирается в том, что адмирал называет «экспериментальной агротехникой»! А уж опыта у него точно не меньше. Учителю ведь куда интереснее возиться с животными биоформами, а Найорра завораживают именно растения.

Земля нагрелась под руками. Уровень Силы здесь был просто ошеломительный, и внешняя подпитка почти не требовалась. Найорр повел ладонью, тончайшими потоками проскальзывая в клетки проклюнувшегося семени и изменяя их структуру. Совсем просто, он ведь отрабатывал засухоустойчивость еще в пустынях Корбоса, когда выращивал хищные плети. Вот там была задачка: создать лозу, стремительно ускоряющую рост в прямом контакте с плотью одаренного, а до того никак не ощущающуюся в Силе! Ладно хоть исходный материал уже был достаточно ядовитым… Найорр не справился тогда один, пришлось просить помощи у мастера.

Пыль под ладонями дрогнула, и на свет проклюнулся нежно-зеленый росток. От восторженно-потрясенного вздоха Найорр чуть не сбился, но удержал концентрацию. Стебелек потянулся вверх, выбросил две семядоли, уверенно набирая силу. Потянуло искренним восхищением, и Найорр улыбнулся, не открывая глаз. Он и сам чувствовал что-то похожее каждый раз, когда работал. Иначе не удрал бы из Храма еще юнлингом и не рванул бы через пол-Галактики в лагерь отступников. В падаваны записываться.

Доводить репей до привычного полутораметрового размера он не стал, ограничился от силы метром. Сосредоточился, считывая параметры получившегося растения.

Затем картинно повел рукой. Неприметное соцветие на конце стебля лопнуло, раскрывшись крупным лиловым цветком.

\- Вот так! – гордо произнес Найорр. Открыл глаза и тихо ойкнул.

Здесь собралось, наверное, все селение. Десятка три разумных сгрудились вокруг цветка, странным образом разместившись так, чтобы всем было видно, и молчали. В Силе мощно тянуло потрясением и благоговением.

«Кажется, они все-таки будут поклоняться нам с репьем, - подумал Найорр, медленно отползая обратно к входу в темный зал. – Интересно, кого из нас двоих запишут в боги плодородия? По идее, репью подходит больше…»

Он уже скрылся в скале от ошеломленных аборигенов. Даже облегченно выдохнуть успел, когда что-то шевельнулось в темноте и отработанным движением схватило Найорра за ухо.

***  
Все-таки падаваны – это зло. И даже едва-едва сросшаяся нога, треснувшие ребра и общее истощение не могут снизить активность этого зла. Вот и Най, стоило Аджанте на секунду отвлечься, умотал куда-то наружу. И не подумал, балбес малолетний, что у них вообще-то важные переговоры, от результата которых может зависеть жизнь всего экипажа «Камелии»!

Аджанта повернул за угол коридора, сощурился на маячившее впереди отверстие выхода. Он уже успел о многом договориться, когда обнаружил, что Ная нет на месте. Невысокая девушка с кожистыми отростками на лице подлечила Драйна, после смерти мастера совсем переставшего реагировать на окружающих, принесла воды в глубоком металлическом сосуде. Согласилась поделиться пищей. А теперь один шебутной падаван может пустить ворнскру под хвост все их усилия!

«Хотя, - подумал Аджанта, вслушиваясь в Силу, - его действия, кажется, пошли нам на пользу».

Най обнаружился у самого выхода из храма, окруженный толпой местных. Рядом с ним гордо цвел корбосский репей. Аджанта только головой покачал. Нет, падавана можно было понять. Это мастера – взрослые, опытные, опаленные многолетней войной. А Най – мальчишка, пусть и гениальный. Он просто не умеет еще контролировать себя настолько, чтобы не делать глупостей после снятия блокираторов.

\- Я тебе сколько раз говорил не выкладываться сильно в условно опасном месте? – спросил Аджанта, привычно ухватив ученика за ухо.

\- Ай! – негромко ответил тот. – Но я чуть-чуть!

\- Тебе еще повезло, - Аджанта прислушался, стараясь разобраться в лавине эмоций, которой аборигены щедро захлестывали окрестности. – Им явно понравилось.

Местные, действительно, замерли в восхищенном ступоре. Затем вперед вышел высокий мужчина с темно-красной кожей и длинными кожистыми отростками на лице.

Аджанта мимоходом вспомнил: этот был среди группы, тащившей их в селение. Ремулус еще сказал тогда что-то удивленное по поводу его странных доспехов, почти не защищающих живот.

Мужчина тем временем опустился на колено перед репьем. Принюхался, шевельнул кожистыми усами. Медленно протянул руку и коснулся растения. А затем оторвал один из листьев и сунул в рот.

\- Оригинальные у них тут обряды поклонения, - озадаченно проговорил Аджанта.

Абориген какое-то время сосредоточенно жевал, затем выпрямился и повелительно что-то произнес. Четверо мужчин, стоящих с краю толпы, сорвались с места и бросились туда, где, как смутно помнил Аджанта, находился выход из долины.

\- Наверное, тот, первый репей пересадить хотят, - предположил Най, осторожно освобождая ухо. – Он-то не в селении пророс.

\- Най, ты вообще понимаешь, насколько безрассудно… - на этом месте Аджанта, уже приготовившийся объяснить падавану всю недопустимость его поведения, запнулся. К ним подошел еще один ребенок и подергал мастера-алхимика за штанину.

\- Да-да?

Девочка – по крайней мере, волосы у нее были чуть длиннее, чем у двух других детей – посмотрела на него серьезными желтыми глазами и протянула на ладони семечко.

\- Най, кажется, у нас требуют продолжения концертной программы, - хмыкнул Аджанта. Взял семечко с когтистой трехпалой ладошки, коснулся потоками Силы, рассматривая.

\- Я еще совсем не устал! – радостно заявил Най. – Здесь такой повышенный фон, что можно работать полностью на внешних источниках! Правда, Тьмы гораздо больше, чем даже в мастере Мууре, но это не мешает!

\- Не устал он, - усмехнулся Аджанта. – А тут, между прочим, надо будет менять корневую систему. Растение привыкло к более высокому уровню влажности. Кстати…

Он опустился на землю, коснулся ладонью жесткой каменистой корки, покрытой мелкой пылью. Вслушался в нее, послав вглубь несколько силовых импульсов.

\- Здесь, похоже, совсем нет грунтовых вод. Корбосский репейник цветет и в более тяжелых условиях, а этот вид придется приспосабливать под конденсацию влаги из воздуха. Усиливать прочность главного корня, чтобы мог прорывать каменистую почву, выращивать дополнительные воздушные корни и модифицировать их на впитывание воды из атмосферы с недостаточным уровнем влаги…

\- Но, мастер! – Най упрямо вскинул голову.

\- Вместе посмотрим, что тут и как надо изменить, - отрезал Аджанта. – Тем более что это, похоже, съедобный вид.

В конце концов, падаван явно не отступится от своего стремления выложиться досуха, озеленяя окрестные пустыри. А значит, придется его подстраховать.

Провозились они несколько часов: слишком масштабные изменения понадобилось вносить в генокод неизвестной лианы. Жители селения терпеливо стояли вокруг, то и дело кто-то из них то срывался с места, то подбегал снова. Вышла из храма целительница, неверяще погладила листья репейника…

На этот раз побег пророс под пальцами Ная почти мгновенно. Выпустил пару темно-зеленых, причудливо изрезанных листьев и пополз по скале, цепляясь усиками за едва заметные трещины. Аджанта положил руку поверх ладони ученика, делясь Силой.

«Вроде вышло жизнеспособно. Ближайшие часы покажут, достаточна ли чувствительность воздушных корней. Если нет, растение просто отомрет, не в состоянии поглощать воду. Интересно, насколько сильны здесь суточные перепады температур?»

\- Вот! – заявил Най. – Получилось же! Правда, я не знаю, как оно называется.

Неизвестная лиана выбросила несколько невзрачных соцветий. Аджанта увеличил приток Силы к растению. Даже если оно и засохнет уже завтра, сегодня его можно будет употребить в пищу. Их, конечно, обещали накормить, но после пары недель полуголодного полета салат из листьев не очень-то вдохновляет. А на этой лиане должны вырасти плоды…

\- Мастер, сейчас уже вы перебарщиваете, - заметил Най.

\- Нам нужна пища, - Аджанта пожал плечами, глядя, как на месте соцветий завязываются мелкие зеленые шарики. – Не знаю, будет ли съедобным для нас то, что местные выращивают у себя. А эту лиану я контролировал сам и знаю, что она нетоксична.

\- А это не вредно – есть сырые фрукты после долгого голодания?

\- Вредно, - согласился Аджанта. – Но выбора у нас нет. А тех, у кого прихватит живот, мы направим к мастеру КсоКсаан.

Он послал в растение последний силовой импульс и опустил руку. Мелкие, с детский кулачок шарики плодов все еще оставались темно-зелеными, но, похоже, уже созрели. По крайней мере, отклик был правильным.

«Н-да, - подумал Аджанта, выпрямившись и оглядевшись. – Все-таки дети – они во всех культурах дети. Великие боги, спустившиеся с небес, выращивают на священной земле священное растение – а эта мелкота только что в рабочую зону не лезет. Спасибо еще, что помогать не принялись».

Трое местных детей и правда стояли куда ближе, чем взрослые. Один из мальчишек вытянул руку и погладил лиану по листьям. Девочка подняла глаза, осторожно толкнувшись мыслью в сознание.

«Можно?»

\- Можно, - кивнул Аджанта, движением руки указав на лиану. Девочка взяла один из плодов обеими руками, открутила от ветки, отошла к остальным детям. Аджанта с интересом следил, как плод обнюхали, погладили кончиками пальцев и, похоже, признали съедобным. Затем девочка коротко чиркнула когтями, и небольшой темный шарик распался на три совсем уж мелкие доли. Сунув одну в рот и прижмурившись, она протянула две другие мальчишкам.

\- Мастер… - резкое колебание Силы заставило обернуться. Ная трясло, он стоял, вцепившись пальцами в обвитые лианой камни, и не сводил взгляда с детей. – Почему так? Почему? Есть же еще, мы много вырастили!

Аджанта помолчал, аккуратно касаясь разума ребенка и вылавливая из него охотно выплывающие ответы.

\- У них, похоже, всё куда хуже, чем я думал, - пояснил он. – Девочка говорит, им теперь дней пять не есть можно. Хорошая пища, сытная и обильная.

Най со свистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Глаза его медленно заволакивало текучим янтарем.

«Вот ведь!.. – Аджанта ругнулся про себя. – Значит, ссора с Орденом, несколько лет войны, пытки и плен тебя сменить Сторону не заставили. Как был светло-серым, так и оставался. А пара фраз от чужого ребенка тебя утаскивает в падение со скоростью дальнего рейдера!»

Он подобрался, готовясь скручивать ученика, давить Силой, не позволяя разнести всё в округе, но этого не потребовалось. Най рывком поднялся с земли и, неловко припадая на больную ногу, пошел куда-то от храма. Толпа местных – кажется, их стало еще больше – отхлынула, расступилась, давая дорогу. Аджанта зло выдохнул и поспешил за падаваном.

На широкой площади по центру долины Най остановился. До хруста стиснул в кулаке шарик репейника. Махнул рукой, разбрасывая по земле острые, наверняка проколовшие ему ладонь семена. Потемневшая, закрученная волна Силы обрушилась им вслед.

«Ну, Най, - подумал Аджанта, спешно кладя руку на плечо ученику и начиная стабилизировать этот дергающийся смерч, - если ты и в падении ухитришься ничего не разнести – это будет сильно».

Они столкнулись с этой проблемой только во время войны, когда часть падаванов меняли Сторону слишком резко, без долгой подготовки. При этом Сила темнела куда стремительнее, чем у самого Аджанты или его товарищей. Хуже всего было то, что в процессе такого перехода – Сорзус назвала его падением – самой Силы становилось в разы больше того объема, которым привык несчастный падаван. Мощный поток, проходящий через неподготовленный разум, напрочь вышибал большую часть мыслей, позволяя концентрироваться только на одном. Обычно таким сухим остатком становилась агрессия. Единственной возможностью нормально вывести ученика из падения, которую они придумали, оставалось позволить ему вычерпать собственную Силу до истощения, чтобы не давила так жестоко на сознание. Получалось не всегда, часто с жертвами. Но Най, кажется, даже падение ухитрился повернуть в сторону созидания.

«Уж лучше пусть репьи свои растит, чем селение разносит, - думал Аджанта, следя за десятками проклевывающихся из каменистой почвы ростков. – Для переговоров это даже полезно».

Он крепче стиснул плечо Ная, окутывая его своей Силой, натягивая до предела ученическую ментальную связь. КсоКсаан еще на войне выяснила: у падшего больше шансов вернуть себе ясность рассудка, если его поддерживает мастер. Связь ученика с учителем становится точкой опоры, якорем, который ищет взбесившееся сознание. А позволять Наю повторить судьбу первых падаванов, пришедших к ним в середине войны, Аджанта не собирался.

Сила стремительно уходила в землю, вверх тянулись мощные узловатые стебли, кое-где достигшие человеческого роста. Аджанта мимоходом восхитился учеником: он даже в безумии падения ухитрялся что-то менять в генокоде корбосского репейника. Правда, что именно, мастер-алхимик пока не разобрался. Может, падаван решил сделать несчастное растение древовидным?

Постепенно Най начал выдыхаться, Аджанта видел это отчетливо. Бешеная мощь, данная падением, пошла на спад, ученик все больше тянул Силу из учителя, не желая прекращать свои агротехнические безумства. Аджанта не противился, постепенно концентрируя внимание Ная на ментальной связи. Когда тот устанет окончательно, можно будет заканчивать стабилизацию…

Неожиданно в их общее силовой поле хлынул поток чужой, темной даже для алхимиков энергии. Аджанта вскинулся, неловко перехватывая и фильтруя ее, скосил глаза в сторону. Рядом стоял один из воинов селения и, положив руку на свободное плечо Ная, делился с ним Силой. Неподалеку раскручивались непривычными узорами ауры еще троих, сплетая из двух изгнанников и нескольких аборигенов единый круг. Най победно вскинул голову, и репьи рванули вверх, раскрывая бутоны уже где-то над головами собравшихся.

«Определенно, падаваны – это зло, - подумал Аджанта, лихорадочно стабилизируя потоки Силы и замыкая их на себе, одновременно прикидывая ментальную формулу вежливого отказа от помощи. – Най, оболтус малолетний, ну вот что тебе стоило спокойно потемнеть во время войны?»

Доведение падавана до истощения грозило затянуться надолго.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От голодных инсургентов защитим родимый дом,  
> Ведь исход войны решают сельсовет и агроном!  
> (с) Алькор

**6 год после Нисхождения. Окрестности Малой Северной Долины.**

Силовая аномалия наверху чувствовалась непривычно. Цветом она напоминала Старших, но была белее и резче, заставляла недовольно щуриться. Маар’кха, даарт Малой Северной Долины, помнил: даже Старшие, когда только-только спустились на Коррие’баан, не ощущались настолько чуждыми. А уж потом, когда ветер каменистых пустынь окончательно пропитал их Силу, – и подавно. Значит, велик шанс, что там, наверху, враги.  
Пятерка разведчиков стелилась над землей в стремительном беге. Им повезло. Когда толстая блестящая точка на небе выплюнула несколько раскаленных белых капель, одна из таких полетела к Малой Северной Долине. Можно быстро перехватить. Еще пара должна была упасть у Долины Отрога, а остальные – у Центральной. Их встретят.

Маар’кха настороженно оскалился на бегу. Зрелище слишком сильно походило на храмовые росписи, в которых десантные капсулы захватчиков летели на землю Коррие’баана. А еще он помнил рассказы Старших о страшной войне там, за далекими звездами. Войне с теми, кто сковал Старшим Силу и запер в гибнущем корабле – чтобы умерли, но не сразу.

«Может, это все же не враги, - осадил себя даарт. – Да, Лорды сказали, что они единственные выжили после той войны. Но даже Старшие могут ошибаться. Надо проверить».

Разведка – не то искусство, которое сиетхе смогли сохранить полностью. Не к кому было незаметно подкрадываться на пустых каменистых равнинах и горных склонах. Не осталось ни хищных зверей, ни подлых врагов. Если прочие воинские умения пригождались на арене, и потому молодежь изучала их со всей отдачей, то в доблестных разведчиков играли только дети, выслеживая друг друга среди камней. Но в последние годы, когда сиетхе узнали о новой угрозе с неба, это искусство начало возрождаться. И сейчас даарт Малой Северной Долины вел за собой лучших воинов своего селения.

Корабль – выпуклый, широкий наконечник церемониального копья – опустился на землю, выпустив три изогнутые зазубрины-опоры и глубоко зарывшись ими в песок и каменную пыль. Аномалия Силы шевельнулась, распустилась цветком. Маар’кха недоуменно прищурился. Похожей техникой сиетхе обшаривали местность, ища своих. Но эти чужаки выслеживали не живых существ, а просто Силу. Непонятно. Зачем искать Силу? Она везде!

Но его группу чужаки не найдут. Даарт злорадно оскалился, сильнее размазывая по равнине собственную Силу. Сиетхе у себя дома. Их прячет земля, загораживая высокими угловатыми камнями. Их прячет священное растение репей, накрывая широкими нижними листьями. Их прячет сам Коррие’баан, свободно раскинув Силу по всей своей поверхности. И чужаки не видят разведчиков.

Поисковая сеть прошла по равнине, то и дело застывая, и вернулась обратно на корабль. Маар’кха довольно сощурился. Не обнаружили. Не совсем еще разучились сиетхе прятаться.

Еще почти полчаса корабль стоял неподвижно. Не шевелились и разведчики, замерев в своих укрытиях: кто за высокими камнями, кто на земле под нижними листьями священного растения репей. Маар’кха поймал себя на мысли, что еще года два назад прятаться было бы куда сложнее. Это сейчас все Долины шелестят зеленью, и часть священных растений пересаживают на внешние склоны и пустыри, чтобы не теснились в кольце гор и не враждовали между собой. А раньше там, где теперь кольцо жизни и мощные зеленые листья легко скрывают прижавшегося к земле сиетхе, были только голые камни.

Негромкое шуршание заставило даарта встрепенуться. В тупом конце корабля что-то медленно открывалось. Опустилась длинная полоса металла, уперлась одним концом в землю, подняв облачко пыли. Маар’кха настороженно дернул надбровными отростками, ловя малейшие колебания воздуха.

По полосе металла из корабля шли чужаки. Пятеро из них напоминали Старших: бледные, с бело-розовой кожей, плотно обтянувшей лица. Леди Син называла таких существ людьми. Еще у одного на голове были длинные, падающие за спину кожистые отростки, а тело имело зеленоватый цвет. Чужаки выглядели сильными. Движения их не были замедленными, нечеткими, как у Старших в первые дни после Нисхождения. Наоборот, они шли плавно и легко, как опытные воины. Маар’кха мог уверенно сказать: никто из прилетевших на корабле не голодал и не был ранен. А главное – их Сила не была скована.

Даарт плотнее прижался к земле, отстраненно отслеживая всё новые детали: прочную, добротного вида броню, непривычные механизмы на поясе (оружие?), расходящиеся в стороны жгуты светлой Силы. Взгляд остановился на лице одного из чужаков. Тот кривился, словно бы вместо листа шиетры съел полную пригоршню песка. Неприятно.

Четверо пришельцев рассредоточились, ощупывая Силой окрестности. Даарт подавил злобное удовлетворение: не видят! Двое направились к границе кольца жизни, туда, где каменистая пустыня сменялась редкой зеленью. Видимо, их заинтересовало священное растение репей.

«Хорошо, что под этим кустом никто не сидит», - хмыкнул про себя даарт.

Один из чужаков – высокий, с желтой порослью на лице – остановился перед крайним растением. Протянул руку, сорвал один из верхних листьев. Помял пальцами, поднес к лицу. А затем – бросил на землю.

Маар’кха был взрослым и опытным сиетхе, он многое видел и многое помнил. Поэтому, увидев такое, он только впился в каменную крошку побелевшими пальцами и глухо, почти неслышно зарычал. Он понял бы, если бы чужак сорвал лист и положил в рот: пища – для всех, любой может есть, когда голоден. Он понял бы, если бы человек и вовсе не коснулся священного растения репей. Но оторвать лист и бросить его на землю, как бесполезный обломок камня!..

Маар’кха достаточно хорошо владел собой, чтобы оставаться неподвижным в течение целого удара сердца. Но двое сиетхе из его отряда, близнецы Таош, прошли последний отбор всего год назад. От увиденного они взвыли, как ветер в скалах, и выметнулись из-за камней. Уже на втором ударе сердца Маар’кха повелительно хлестнул Силой, отдавая приказ остальной группе. У мелких еще Таош не было шансов против шестерых чужаков, а оставлять своих в беде даарт не умел.

Обучение сиетхе предполагает умение брать собственную ярость за горло и выпускать только иногда, самостоятельно выбирая место и время. И Маар’кха удерживал гнев, пока прыгал из-под нижнего листа священного растения репей, отдавая нужную команду и выхватывая из наспинных ножен меч. А еще через полтора удара сердца, убедившись, что воины работают слаженно и прикрывают друг друга, – отпустил растекшуюся по жилам ярость и позволил ей рвануться наружу. Навстречу врагам. Именно врагам – потому что существо, способное бросить на землю лист растения, не должно дышать воздухом Коррие’баана.

«Может быть, сиетхе стоит учить и обратному, - пронеслось в голове даарта через недолгое время. – Раскручивать бурю собственного гнева, кормить его. Подействовало ведь!»

Схватка оказалась короткой и яростной. Маар’кха никогда раньше не отдавался эмоциям настолько полно – и результат лежал теперь перед ним. Двое чужаков ткнулись лицами в землю, не получив и малой раны. Их убил гнев сиетхе. Или гнев самого Коррие’баана?

Невредимых в отряде не осталось: чужаки оказались слишком хорошими воинами, а их горящие странным огнем мечи прожигали в плоти глубокие борозды даже при легком прикосновении. Два воина его группы лежали на земле, но были еще живы, а значит, смерть могла и не догнать их. Даарт присел на колено, делясь с тяжелоранеными Силой.

\- Мы их всех убьем, - глаза одного из Таош, державшего ладони над развороченной грудью брата, светились золотым бешенством.

\- Сначала мы возьмем раненых и отнесем их в Долину, - рыкнул Маар’кха, придавив этого совсем-еще-детеныша Силой. – Ученики Леди КсоКсаан лечат даже такое. А вот потом – убьем!  
  
 **6 год после Нисхождения. Храм Центральной Долины.**

\- Ну и зрелище, - с чувством высказался Аджанта, заходя в помещение.

Основания для такого утверждения имелись. Вечный полумрак ритуального зала в храме Центральной Долины был бесцеремонно нарушен несколькими лучами солнца, пробивающимися через щели в сводах. Каменные плиты перекрытия были сдвинуты, и слабые отсветы падали на широкий обтесанный камень. Изначально сиетхе использовали его как алтарь, но с началом военного положения быстро переквалифицировали в тактический стол, с помощью силовой ковки сымитировав на поверхности карту местности. Вокруг алтаря замерли размытые фигуры, закутанные в просторные темные одежды. Из-под капюшонов светились горящие глаза.

Шагнув к столу, Аджанта вздохнул про себя. Ладно сиетхе. У них ночное зрение прописано генетически. А вот его обожаемые коллеги, улучшая собственные тела, не могли пройти мимо такого важного параметра. И небольшие побочные эффекты, возникающие при этом, часто проходили по категории «и так сгодится» или «а что, мне идет». Вот и получилось то, что получилось. У сиетхе-то цветовая гамма глаз довольно узкая: от красного до желтого. А бывшие джедаи бодро светят из-под капюшонов репейных плащей радугой таких экзотических оттенков, как густо-фиолетовый (Драйн) или белый (Найорр).

\- А что такого? – удивился Ремулус, оглядывая алтарь. – По-моему, довольно точная карта получилась.

\- Собрание взбесившихся светлячков, - пробормотал Аджанта. – Так, что это за флажок?

\- Здесь сел один из шаттлов, - пояснил Драйн. Прикрыл глаза, запрашивая информацию у разместившегося в восточной части зала дальнего дозора. Пятерка сиетхе медитировала уже четвертый час: поселения экстренно обменивались новостями. – Его обнаружил отряд Малой Северной Долины.

\- Значит, у нас все же появились разведданные! – хищно подался вперед Ремулус.

\- Хатта с два, - Драйн дернул щекой. – Командир отряда несколько превратно истолковал понятие «разведка». В результате мы имеем шесть джедайских трупов прекрасного качества, двух тяжелораненых и покореженный шаттл. Сиетхе в бою с телекинезом не мелочатся.

Даарт Хакаграм раздраженно рыкнул. Судя по интонациям, его несдержанного коллегу из Малой Северной ждали неприятности.

\- Запрос на целителя высокой квалификации, - голос Драйна вновь стал отстраненным: бывший падаван Аллетры включился в круг Силы, поддерживая прямой ментальный контакт. – И на дальнейшие указания.

\- Шаттл не трогать, - мгновенно отреагировал Ремулус. – Откомандировать туда Тиуре, пусть смотрит, насколько корабль ремонтопригоден.

\- Трупы забрать, переработать на удобрения для джисатов, - добавила Хиерра. – Будет хороший урожай.

\- А может, так употребить? – заинтересованно сверкнул глазами Карнесс. – Там наверняка не только люди были. А многолетняя вегетарианская диета вредит здоровью.

\- Думаешь, если сожрать того же тви’лека – это уже не каннибализм и не считается? – хмыкнула Сорзус.

\- Отставить бардак! – Аджанта хлопнул ладонью по столу где-то в районе Долины Отрога. – Хиерра. Позаботиться о посадках сиетхе как-нибудь догадаются и без наших указаний. Карнесс. Оставь свои страдания о бантьих бифштексах и их заменителях до лучших времен. Ремулус. Шаттл, скорее всего, не вооружен и просто не сможет стать угрозой для корабля-носителя.

Он понимал, почему собравшиеся либо молчат, либо выдвигают предложения, слабо соответствующие обстановке. Изгнанные джедаи провели шесть лет на мирном Коррие’баане. Шесть лет упоенных исследований и экспериментов, шесть лет работы на лучшем из полигонов Галактики. Созидание и творение, время, наполненное непередаваемыми ощущениями, когда земля содрогается под пальцами, возвращаясь к жизни. Они забыли войну, как страшный сон, отодвинули ее под завесу памяти и с головой отдались тому, ради чего и откололись когда-то от Ордена. А теперь выяснилось, что их никто забывать не собирался.

Для сиетхе всё и того непривычнее. Дико агрессивная раса, у которой Тьма течет в жилах вместе с кровью, не воюет уже поколений двадцать: не с кем. Сиетхе слишком мало, чтобы осознанно убивать друг друга. И воины плещут боевой яростью в круге арены, учат драться детей, едва вставших на ноги, – но ни один сиетхе не лишит жизни собрата. А теперь им грозит война, причем чужая: едва ли джедаям есть дело до аборигенов, их задача, вероятно, – убедиться в смерти отступников…

«Впрочем, - Аджанта прислушался к эмоциям даартов и жриц, собравшихся вокруг стола, - моральные страдания насчет лишения жизни себе подобного им явно не грозят. Великое дело – генетическая память».

\- На крейсера более поздней постройки – а я уверен, на орбите как раз такой – вместо штатных шаттлов ставили всё, что успевали собрать, - сверкнул глазами Ремулус.

– Лорд, корабль-носитель упускать нельзя. Они улетят и доложат Ордену, а с полноценной карательной экспедицией мы не справимся. «Камелия» же не взлетит еще лет пять.

\- Необходимо уничтожить все группы на шаттлах, - нахмурился Аджанта. – Причем так, чтобы они не успели послать тревожный сигнал. На Коррие’баане высокий фон Силы, смерть одаренного почти незаметна. Ремулус, как часто шаттлы разведки должны выходить на связь?

\- Раз в сутки, если не обнаружат чего-либо, требующего срочного доклада, - ответил адмирал.

\- Значит, немного времени есть, - Аджанта незаметно стиснул пальцы, смяв край собственного рукава. Они не были военачальниками. Никогда не были. Мастера-алхимики устраивали врагам очень неприятные сюрпризы, могли победить в поединке многих членов Ордена – но где и когда устраивать и побеждать, им говорили другие люди. Кадровые военные Храма, пошедшие за отступниками. И из них выжил только Ремулус. Ставший к концу войны адмиралом, прекрасно разбирающийся в космических сражениях, но помнящий тактику наземного боя только по лекциям в Ордене.

«Это будет очень дурацкая война».

\- Старшие! – в зал влетела девчонка лет восьми, полыхнула желтыми глазами, перестраивая зрение на ночное. – Три корабля сядут совсем рядом с Центральной Долиной!

\- Эвакуировать гражданских специалистов внутрь Долины! – рявкнул Ремулус. – Выслать разведчиков. В огневой контакт не вступать! Повторяю, наблюдать и прятаться, даже если десант устроит ритуальную оргию с боевыми дроидами прямо в зарослях репьев! Так и передай даарту Ракши.

\- Слушаюсь, адмирал, сэр! – девчонка вытянулась и порскнула обратно, стукнув дверью.

\- Ты когда детенышей уставу обучить успел? – с легким интересом спросила Сорзус.

\- Когда военные байки младшей группе рассказывал, - буркнул Ремулус. – Даарт Хакаграм, Долина должна выглядеть заброшенной. Все стратегически важные производства эвакуировать вглубь гор, воинам быть готовым к внезапной обороне. Ксаан, мобилизуй целителей. Кого-то надо срочно отправить в Малую Северную. Аджанта, Драйн, мне нужен хоть один язык. Берите воинов и обеспечьте.

Драйн мрачно улыбнулся. Аджанта кивнул и поспешил к выходу, оставив Ремулуса отдавать распоряжения. Он, конечно, был Старшим среди Старших и привык за эти шесть лет брать командование на себя… но не сейчас.

«Я разбираюсь в войне ровно настолько, чтобы не угробить малый отряд. А Ремулуса хотя бы учили. Пусть звание адмирала он получил только из-за внезапной гибели Каре’а’Таи и Глорты, но шанс того, что у него что-то получится, отличен от нуля».

***  
«Это все-таки разведка, а не десант».

Последнего Аджанта опасался больше всего. С отражением полноценной атаки они бы не справились: слишком мало воинов, слишком мало техники. Да и терять в боях только-только обученных лаборантов было бы тяжело. Но шаттлы типа «Саламандра» чересчур малы для десанта и несут всего лишь от четырех до шести пассажиров. Подойдет для разведки, но не для нормальной войсковой операции.

Шаттлы не стали разделяться, а садились плотным треугольником, нацелив по сторонам куцые орудия. Сбоку колыхнулся лист: группа сиетхе передислоцировалась, выходя из-под прицела. Аджанта быстро переполз за ними, схоронился за стволом репья. Здесь, вокруг Центральной Долины, кольцо жизни было широким и необычно разнообразным. Сиетхе, едва поняв, какие возможности дает алхимия, возжаждали учиться ей поголовно. Не один десяток растений был создан Младшими, в восторге перебирающими силовые комбинации. Несколько видов даже оказались жизнеспособными и теперь расселились вокруг Долины вперемешку с древовидными репьями – результатом падения Найорра.

«И с орбиты это выглядит весьма характерно, - с досадой подумал Аджанта. – Особенно если принимать в расчет силовое восприятие. Джедаям ведь не объяснишь, что Коррие’баан всегда был темной планетой. Они чувствуют зловещий отпечаток в Силе, видят пятна растительности явно искусственного характера – и всё сразу становится понятно. Была прекрасная бесплодная планета, а потом пришли отступники и загадили ее своими изысканиями, злокозненно удобрив эманациями Тьмы и сделав обитаемой. Вот ведь гады, а!»

Слева донеслось холодное предвкушение. Драйн. Годы мирных исследований утишили жажду мести, гложущую падавана Аллетры, но не стерли ее полностью. Сейчас один из лучших менталистов Коррие’баана закрывал тонкой силовой сетью разумы всей группы и зло скалился по-сиетхски. Аджанта понимал его эмоции. Судя по используемым техникам поиска, в шаттле действительно были джедаи.

«Они. Вон как светятся, дергают Силой. Неуютно им здесь, Тьма жжется. Странно: отчего столько джедаев? Отблески Силы видны во всех трех шаттлах, и из Малой Северной докладывали о группе из шести одаренных… До Корбоса минимальное соотношение джедаев и неодаренных в воинских подразделениях было один к четырем. Что-то здесь крепко не так…»

Опустился трап одного из шаттлов. Наружу вышли четверо разумных: человек, два забрака, тви’лек… Аджанта прищурился. Желтокожего тви’лека в серебристой броне он помнил. Бойня на Корбосе схлестнула их на несколько секунд и вновь разнесла по разным участкам поля боя, оставив Аджанте на память два сломанных ребра, а его противнику – ожог пониже шеи. И именно этот джедай выступал на суде за то, чтобы поступиться кодексом мирного времени и казнить отступников. А значит, шанс того, что он здесь с дипломатической миссией, минимален.

\- Тшин, - шелест листьев под ветром почти заглушал шепот Аджанты, - донесение в Долину. Враги.

Сиетхе кивнула и поползла назад, прижимаясь к редкому ковру заразихи. Драйн недовольно дернул щекой. Аджанта мотнул головой, не вдаваясь в объяснения. Разумеется, менталист мог бы связаться с дальним дозором и передать сведения мгновенно, но вряд ли это осталось бы незамеченным для джедаев. Лучше уж пусть его ученица потратит десяток минут, чтобы добежать до Долины. Заодно и в безопасности будет. Тшин, между прочим, состоит в девятом потоке программы КсоКсаан, а значит, не должна подвергаться лишним опасностям. Какого хатта она вообще увязалась за своим мастером?

Открылся трап второго шаттла, и Аджанта выбросил ненужные мысли из головы. Необходимо дождаться, чтобы все разведчики покинули корабли. Если на борту останутся дежурные – а это случится почти наверняка – разбить группу для одновременного захвата трех шаттлов. Нельзя дать им связаться с кораблем-носителем.

«Похоже, - мрачно усмехнулся Аджанта, нашаривая ставший уже привычным металлический меч, - я отвык от войны куда меньше, чем думал».


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И сегодня наступает день борьбы за урожай!  
> (с) Алькор

**0 год после Нисхождения. Храм.**

Все-таки, что бы там не говорили джедаи, иногда тьма – это благо. Особенно – та, что царит в жилищах местных. Аджанта и так, едва открыв глаза, обнаружил перед ними полный комплект радужных кругов всех размеров, а если бы рядом еще и источник света был…

В голове гулкими ударами отзывалась боль. Она растекалась и по мышцам, заставляя замереть, сжаться на полу, чтобы не вызвать еще более острого ее приступа. Болел, казалось, даже воздух вокруг слабого, непослушного тела. Словом, симптомы тяжелейшего истощения Силы опознал бы даже неопытный падаван.

Аджанта с трудом выдохнул застрявший в легких воздух и прислушался к стучащей в висках тишине. Ага, вот кто-то застонал рядом. Судя по оттенку Силы, это Най.

«А ведь раз я могу чувствовать Силу, значит, истощение не настолько тяжелое, как кажется. Похоже, местные помогли…»

Надо доползти до падавана. Эх, тяжела доля учителя… особенно тем, что исполнять ее приходится в любом состоянии. Он протянул подрагивающую руку, нашарил что-то выступающее – кажется, как раз ухо – и дернул. Сбоку послушно ойкнули.

\- Балбес, - пробормотал Аджанта. Опустил руку, отдыхая.

\- Полл, - страдальчески протянул откуда-то из темноты Ремулус, - заткнись. Оставь свои образовательные экзерциции до лучших времен.

\- Мастер прав, - судя по шороху, Най пытался разобраться, где тут ближайший старший, и подползти поближе. – Это я виноват.

\- Все хороши, - голос КсоКсаан звучал бодрее: у целительницы всегда была умопомрачительная скорость восстановления. – Нам потом еще разбираться с тем, что натворили.

Аджанта обреченно прикрыл глаза. Нет, инициатором действительно выступил Най. Именно он, едва отойдя от падения и озадаченно пересчитав выращенные собственным помраченным сознанием мутировавшие репьи, примчался к мастерам и заявил, что так жить нельзя и то, что происходит на планете, – неправильно. А местным надо помочь. Да, прямо сейчас. И если мастера решат, что это не их проблемы, и улетят за лучшей жизнью, он, Найорр, останется здесь.

Ремулус обозвал его хаттовым джедаенком и объяснил, что в ближайшие лет десять они никуда улететь просто не смогут, если, разумеется, на планету совершенно случайно не сядет исследовательский корабль. Най насупился и добавил, что помочь местным в их же интересах. Потому что аборигены-то могут растянуть один плод на неделю, а вот такому слабому и ущербному виду, как Homo Alchimicus, надо есть столько же, но хотя бы раз в день. А требуемого количества съедобных растений в окрестностях просто нет.

Они и так собирались оставаться здесь. Аджанта о подобном полигоне даже и мечтать не мог: целая планета с высоким силовым фоном – и никаких контролеров из Ордена. Местное население настроено исключительно дружелюбно: рослый абориген в тяжелом плаще из чего-то, напоминающего асбестовую ткань, опустился перед ним на колено уже через час после триумфального выращивания рощи древовидных репьев в центре долины. Безошибочно выделил лидера и принес вассальную клятву. Или заключил договор. В общем, в ментальных образах это звучало как «Всё наше станет вашим, если сделаете мир зеленым». Аджанта, слушая краем уха взбудораженное бормотание Сорзус, согласился. А вот Най этого еще не знал: отлеживался после падения.

Нет, они действительно планировали разобраться, что не так с планетой. При настолько высоком фоне Тьмы здесь должны были быть хищные джунгли, как на Дксуне. Но вокруг приютившей их долины лежали каменистые пустоши и покрытые пылью равнины. Кое-где – Аджанта видел это еще из рубки падающей «Камелии» – вздымались горные хребты. Зелени или влаги не было. Они не собирались оставаться в стороне – но планировали сделать это с умом. Начали уже прояснять ситуацию у местных. Очень мешал языковой барьер, и Сорзус распихала Драйна, чем изрядно помогла ему отвлечься от горьких мыслей о погибшем мастере. Трудно предаваться скорби, когда надо налаживать ментальную сеть для одновременной передачи мысленных образов местной целительницы десятку разумных.

Планета, которую женщина назвала Коррие’баан, когда-то была живой и зеленой. Это было давно, тысячелетия назад, и никто не помнил, когда и отчего начались бедствия. Но постепенно из почвы и воздуха стала уходить вода. Гибли растения и животные – небыстро, за время исчезновения пары видов, бывало, успевали смениться поколения. Народ, называющий себя сиетхе, приспособился к ухудшающемуся климату. Сложные силовые воздействия и жесткая система искусственного отбора, оставляющая право на жизнь только тем детям, которые становились хоть чуть-чуть сильнее и умелее своих родителей, изменили расу. В частности, неодаренных здесь просто не было (на этом месте глаза КсоКсаан загорелись нездоровым энтузиазмом). Тем не менее, такие суровые меры пусть и позволяли расе сиетхе выживать во всё ухудшающихся условиях гибнущей планеты, но и уменьшали ее от поколения к поколению. Сейчас в селении было всего пятеро детей: те, кто встретил их у корабля, мальчик примерно двух лет от роду и трехмесячный младенец с непривычно светлой для сиетхе кожей.

После этого разговора мастера поняли: проблема именно в недостатке влаги. Открытых источников воды на Коррие’баане не было уже много поколений, и сиетхе конденсировали ее из воздуха, причем не механизмами наподобие влаговыпаривателей, а Силой. Аджанта помнил маленький шарик воды, подергивающийся в воздухе над сомкнутыми ладонями местного подростка. А раз влага не поднимается из глубоких слоев планеты в земную кору, надо разбираться именно с этим. Притащить в атмосферу пару сотен ледяных астероидов, чтобы повысить содержание водяного пара, у них все равно не выйдет.

Но он, Аджанта, планировал заниматься этим спокойно, вдумчиво и аккуратно! Потому и ограничивался в первые сутки осторожными расспросами и попытками наладить контакт. А Най, очухавшись после падения, заразил энтузиазмом и мастеров. В самом деле, почему бы не посмотреть, что там происходит в глубинах планеты? Медитация на познание – один из первых трансов, которые разучивают одаренные. Если собрать круг Силы и объединить сознания, можно заглянуть и под земную кору. Ведь они сделают это очень осторожно. Немножко посмотрят – и назад, обдумывать увиденное.

Аджанта вздохнул, поморщившись от прострелившей голову боли. Его вина. Не учел, что Сила слишком нестабильна даже через сутки после снятия блокираторов. Она бурлит в изможденных телах, разливается весенним половодьем, и тяжело разумно рассчитывать усилия. И они, составив круг Силы, почувствовали себя всемогущими. Это ощущение пьянило, хотелось окунуться в него, вымывая из памяти мерзкий холод наручей и ошейника. Стоило ли удивляться, что, погрузившись в медитацию, опытные мастера и талантливые падаваны просто не смогли рассчитать сил? А уж когда нащупали между магмой и корой странную сеть с мелкими треугольными ячейками… Они должны были выйти из транса и как следует обдумать увиденное. Обязаны! Но вместо этого почему-то воспылали праведным негодованием и начали дербанить несчастную сеть в двенадцать пар рук. Та была прочной, совершенно незнакомой и рваться не хотела. К концу медитации, когда даже до их опьяненных Силой мозгов добралась усталость, им удалось перервать только четыре перегородки между ячейками.

Тогда, вывалившись из транса, не расплетшийся еще толком круг алхимиков обнаружил, что вместо полудня уже занимается рассвет, а сил не осталось даже на то, чтобы войти в восстанавливающую медитацию. А еще – что по всему селению концентрическими кругами сидит множество сиетхе, не меньше нескольких сотен. И Сила их слилась в единый поток, сейчас уже истончившийся до еле текущего ручья и медленно отсоединяющийся от круга алхимиков.

«И это мне тоже следовало предугадать, - подумал Аджанта. – Видел ведь, как молниеносно они соединили усилия, чтобы подпитывать Ная. Да… Определенно, состояние после снятия блокираторов надо приравнять к алкогольному опьянению. И категорически запретить работать с Силой, пока оно не пройдет!»

***  
В селении много народу. Очень много, Каеш никогда раньше столько не видел. Но это и понятно. Когда спустившиеся с неба чужаки начали смотреть на Коррие’баан, им стало нужно больше Силы, чем было у сиетхе долины. Жрица это быстро поняла и разослала гонцов в ближайшие поселения. Тут недалеко, если поспешить, за пару часов добежать можно. А когда в одном месте собираются несколько селений сиетхе и создают круг, в Силе получается такое! Такое! Неудивительно, что сиетхе из долин подальше тоже заметили и заинтересовались. Наверное, кто-то до сих пор еще бежит сюда – с самых границ жизни.

И теперь у них в долине много детенышей! И есть даже такие, кого Каеш раньше ни разу не видел. А с тем, кого не знаешь, обязательно надо поговорить, пошкодить и подраться.

\- Привет! – Каеш ткнул пальцем в бок незнакомого мальчика с неровно обрезанными волосами. – Я Каеш!

\- А я Шаат’тар, - ответил тот, во все глаза разглядывая огромные растения. – Это что?

\- О-о-о, - неопределенно протянул Каеш. Нет, ну вот как тут ответить? Чужаки не назвали то, что вырастили! Они вообще не говорили на языке сиетхе.

\- Это растение, - решительно сказал Каеш. – Его сделали чужаки, которые упали на Коррие’баан на корабле! И всё, что тут зеленое, тоже они сделали. Это я их нашел и привел в долину!

\- У-у-у, - Шаат’тар восхищенно запрокинул голову, ища взглядом верхушку растения. – Оно такое огромное!

\- Наверное, чужаки голодные были, - предположил Каеш. – Вот и сделали так, чтобы уж точно на всех хватило.

\- А оно точно съедобное? – неуверенно уточнил Шаат’тар. – Оно же в рот не влезет!

Это точно. Листья темно-зеленого, закрывающего солнце растения не влезли бы не только в рот – в ячейку джисата! А уж стебли и вовсе походили на каменные колонны в храме. Возле одного такого, обхватив его руками, стоял мелкий Решши. Он, задрав голову, изумленно смотрел наверх и явно решал сложнейшую задачу: как бы это съесть.

\- Несъедобных растений не бывает, - отрезал Каеш. – А что большое – это даже хорошо. Всем хватит.

\- А я думаю, ты не сможешь на него залезть! – рассудительно проговорил Шаат’тар.

\- Смогу! – возмутился Каеш. – И быстрее еще, чем ты!

\- А без когтей, только на Силе? – коварно предложил Шаат’тар. – Растения нельзя ранить когтями!

\- Все равно смогу! – Каеш подпрыгнул, уцепился за толстый стебель, нашел упор для пяток и пополз вверх. Лезть было непривычно, приходилось неудобно выворачивать ступни и оттопыривать пальцы, чтобы не задеть растение когтями. Но он все равно забрался на вершину раньше, чем этот, с обрезанными волосами!

\- У, как отсюда далеко видно, - протянул Каеш, крутя головой. Если усесться, обхватив стебель руками и ногами, на самой его верхушке, рядом с лиловыми соцветиями, можно полдолины разглядеть! И всю бы получилось, но справа и слева качаются еще растения и многое закрывают. А мамин дом видно, и храм тоже, и даже арену чуть-чуть!

\- Очень далеко, - согласился Шаат’тар, забираясь следом. Стебель качнулся, пригибаясь.

\- По-моему, ты для него слишком тяжелый, - задумчиво сказал Каеш.

\- Нет, - возразил Шаат’тар. – Это просто ветер дует, вот его и качает.

Каеш промолчал. Внизу негромко переговаривались взрослые. Через два растения справа сидела Тшин, уткнулась носом в лиловое соцветие и зажмурилась. Каеш понюхал тоже – и правда, вкусно пахнет.

\- Это не едят, оно потом даст плоды и семена, - важно сказал Шаат’тар.

\- А я и не ем, - парировал Каеш. – Есть надо листья. Только лучше, наверное, оборвать один лист и разделить на всех. А то, если откусить кусок и так оставить, растение может испортиться.

\- Ты глупый! – торжествующе произнес Шаат’тар. – Ты что, не помнишь уроков истории? Раньше были такие существа, называются гусе-ницы! И они делали дырки в листьях, когда растения еще были везде, а не только в джисатах!

\- Ну, раз гусе-ницы делали, значит, и мы можем, - рассудил Каеш.

\- Не просто можем! – важно поднял вверх палец Шаат’тар. Перехватился поудобнее свободной рукой, чтобы не упасть. – Должны! Гусе-ниц ведь больше нет!

Эти слова показались Каешу хорошим аргументом. В самом деле, если на Коррие’баане остались одни сиетхе, то именно они должны делать работу всех остальных. Тем более, листья так вкусно пахли… Нет, Каеш не был голоден, он позавчера ел! Но ведь растений много?

«Надо будет потом спросить у Хиерры про гусе-ниц, - подумал Каеш, вгрызшись в жесткий, горьковатый и потрясающе вкусный лист. – А то этот Шаат’тар меня на три года младше – и знает, а я нет. Нехорошо!»

***  
Развитого интеллекта и научного склада ума никогда не бывает достаточно для того, чтобы стать настоящим исследователем. Всех истинных ученых гонит вперед еще и неиссякаемое любопытство! Поэтому Сорзус было сейчас в высшей степени наплевать на ломоту в теле, раскалывающуюся голову и резь в глазах. Страшно подумать – они уже двое суток, если не больше, гостят у местных, а до сих пор не попытались наладить нормальный контакт! Это требовалось немедленно исправить.

Бывший магистр Ордена, бывшая отступница, а ныне – нечто среднее между богом, инопланетянином и залетным агрономом Сорзус Син, придерживаясь за стену пещеры, решительно выбралась наружу. Постояла немного, дожидаясь, пока перед глазами перестанут мелькать радужные блики. Довольно сощурилась.  
Аборигенов было куда больше, чем в прошлый раз. Целая толпа усатых краснокожих гуманоидов разбрелась по селению, негромко переговариваясь.

«Отлично, - Сорзус удовлетворенно улыбнулась. – В такой куче праздношатающихся разумных наверняка можно найти дружелюбно настроенный объект для общения. Аджанта-то, дай ему волю, так и будет говорить с аборигенами исключительно ментальными образами! А ведь строение языка многое может сказать о народе…»

Местные действительно бродили между жутковатых творений Найорра без какой-то цели. Кто-то бережно гладил покрытые пухом стволы кончиками пальцев, кто-то уселся между широких нижних листьев с явным намерением постигать красоту мира. Прибежали двое подростков, вылили на землю у корней по шарику воды. Воин, принесший Аджанте местный вариант вассальной клятвы, что-то объяснял группе из нескольких мужчин.

«Похоже, это у них вождь, - Сорзус с интересом разглядывала высокого аборигена с темно-красной кожей. – Или один из старейшин. И говорит он… с теми, кого не было вчера на нашей ритуально-исследовательской вакханалии. Пришли из других поселений, более дальних? Любопытно: это вассалы или представители враждебных племен?»

Опершись о камень у самого входа, она переводила взгляд с одного аборигена на другого.

«Очень занятные одежды. Нормальной ткани, похоже, нет как таковой, что логично при низкой плотности биосферы. Ее заменяет что-то, напоминающее асбестовую защиту невысокого качества, и броня. Притом брони значительно больше, у народа развита культура металлообработки и, похоже, с применением силовой ковки. Иначе доспехи невозможно было бы носить на голое тело. Впрочем, может, у них просто настолько грубая кожа? А у детей одежды нет вовсе, только пояс с оружием. Да, дети – они во всех культурах дети. Даже на условно священное растение заберутся. Интересно, у них были предания о том, как правильно лазать по деревьям, или они экстраполировали навыки, приобретенные на скалах?»

Голова наконец-то перестала кружиться. Сорзус нашла взглядом еще одно знакомое лицо. Жрица, оказывавшая им помощь в храме. Важный источник информации! Именно она сформулировала одно из базовых табу примитивных племен: запрет на употребление в пищу разумных существ. И эта формулировка – не просто одного биологического вида с говорящим, а разумных – указывала на бурное прошлое народа. Сорзус отлипла от скалы и решительно отправилась туда, где видела тонкую женскую фигуру. Аборигены почтительно расступались, провожая ее взглядами.

«Ох, это будет тяжело. Лестно, конечно, но такая ответственность! Быть богоравным существом у примитивного племени… Ладно, не совсем примитивного, - поправила себя Сорзус, вспомнив вчерашний ритуал. – В некоторых областях Силы они явно дадут нам неплохую фору».

Жрица, похоже, уловила ее внимание и остановилась. Сорзус удовлетворенно кивнула и с облегчением уселась на удачно подвернувшийся камень. Все-таки быстрая ходьба давалась ей еще тяжело.

«Ну что ж, начнем с классики!»

\- Сорзус Син, - отчетливо произнесла она, приложив руку к груди. – Я – Сорзус Син.

Затем указала на собеседницу, сопроводив жест вопросительным выражением лица.

\- Хиерра Таш’лаас, - поняла жрица. Затем повела трехпалой когтистой рукой в сторону рощи древовидных растений и спросила что-то длинное и восхищенное. Сорзус еще чувствовала себя не настолько хорошо, чтобы воспринять ментальный образ, но сейчас этого и не требовалось. И так ясно: у нее спрашивают, что это за фигня тут из земли полезла.

\- Репей, - тщательно выговорила Сорзус, указав на ближайшее растение. – Это – репей.

По крайней мере, изначально это точно был репей. А уж что с ним натворил Найорр, надо будет еще разбираться.

\- Репией, - повторила жрица. Эхом отозвалось еще несколько голосов. Сорзус оглянулась и увидела, что рядом собралась небольшая группа аборигенов и прислушивается к их разговору.

«Да, - довольно подумала она, - день будет длинным».

***  
Отлеживаться пришлось долго. В темноте храма плохо получалось следить за временем, но Аджанта считал, что прошло не меньше десяти часов сна и медитаций. Только после этого Сила наконец-то начала слушаться.

Снаружи уже стемнело. Над горами гасли последние лучи заката, а слабый ветер нес отчетливый холод. Тем не менее, жизнь в поселении явно не собиралась затихать: кто-то копошился в роще, чьи-то голоса раздавались у домов, небольшая группа собралась вокруг сидящей на камне Сорзус… Аджанта подавил вздох и зашагал к исследовательнице.

\- А, привет, - махнула рукой та. – Мы столько всего пропустили, пользуясь ментальным общением! Все-таки оно слишком обедняет речь.

\- Почему же? – Аджанта непонимающе нахмурился. – Получается услышать не только слова, но и то, что собеседник хотел сказать, имел в виду или не смог сохранить за щитами.

\- Зато не определяются коннотации и социально-культурные подтексты, - отрезала Сорзус. – Кстати, я присоединяюсь к мнению Найорра. Мы будем жить тут. Я просто не могу позволить себе уехать, не закончив изучение этих прелестных… то ли дикарей, то ли существ, стоящих куда выше нас на ступенях эволюции. И уже эта амбивалентность ввергает меня в экстаз!

Аджанта улыбнулся. Сорзус в своем репертуаре. Как будто у них есть выбор, уезжать или нет.

«Что она с вами делала?» - не без труда сформулировал он ментальный образ, отправив его одному из сидящих рядом аборигенов. В висках слегка закололо, но не более. Похоже, Сила действительно пришла в норму.

Ответный многослойный образ получилось расшифровать как «познавать сиетхе через их язык». Невозмутимость, сопровождающая эту фразу, свидетельствовала: местные воспринимают то, что их уже десять часов мучают прикладной лингвистикой, как нечто совершенно нормальное. Впрочем, может, они менялись в процессе?

\- Сорзус, тебе пора отдохнуть, - Аджанта положил руку на плечо соратницы. – Кое-кто полдня сидел на солнце вместо того, чтобы восстанавливаться.

\- Ты не понимаешь, - Сорзус мотнула головой, досадливо скривилась, прижав ладонь к виску. – Эти сиетхе, как они называют себя, совершенно уникальны! Судя по примерному составу языка, это была обычная раса, развившаяся до цивилизации надпланетного или надсистемного уровня… у них в языке есть слова «корабль», «двигатель» и «гиперпространство», хотя они и употребляются как историзмы в результате последующей деградации… или это назвать эволюцией? Хатт, это восхитительно!

\- Действительно, не понимаю, - покладисто кивнул Аджанта.

\- Была нормальная раса, одаренных в ней рождалось столько же, сколько у людей, забраков, тви’леков и прочих, - не слушала его Сорзус, - а потом произошел неизвестный катаклизм, постепенно ухудшающий обстановку на планете, и сиетхе организовали искусственное улучшение генома расы, чтобы выжить в меняющихся условиях. И при устойчивой утере практических знаний технологического и научного характера произошел резкий скачок развития в области Силы. При этом сейчас, после десятка-другого тысячелетий искусственного отбора, у сиетхе просто не рождается неодаренных детей! А это подтверждает гипотезу Трин Лираны о том, что одаренность наследуется!

\- Исключительно в условиях крайне высокого естественного фона Силы, - это уже действительно было интересно.

\- Да, в иных условиях это может не сработать, - Сорзус повела пальцем по экрану деки. – Но здесь… Самое интересное, что Сила для этих существ – не божество. Они ее не персонифицируют, что уже указывает на высокий уровень развития расы. Тут скорее восприятие Силы как одного из неотъемлемых свойств мира… Точнее пока не объясню, у них совершенно завораживающий язык, и я еще больше половины не понимаю.

\- Что ж, значит, тебе пора отдохнуть, - прервал ее Аджанта.

\- Кстати, вот еще один любопытный пример мировосприятия сиетхе, - Сорзус восхитительно умела не слышать того, что ей говорят. – У них в языке нет понятия «сила». Я имею в виду силу как мощь, физическую константу или способность тела к тяжелой работе. Всё это включено в понятие «Сила», практически идентичное понятию «жизнь». Например, физическая сила организма определяется исключительно степенью его слияния с Великой Силой и умением с ней работать…

\- Сорзус! – Аджанта дождался, пока ученая в очередной раз начнет искать что-то в деке. – Мне не нужен завтра в круге полудохлый алхимик! Оставь бедных аборигенов в покое и иди восстанавливайся. Они от тебя не убегут, им некуда!

\- Аджанта, ты так рычишь, словно переквалифицировался в горнопроходческий комбайн, - Сорзус страдальчески потерла виски. – Всё, всё, я уже практически сплю. А что будет завтра?

\- Разбираться станем, что натворили, - вздохнул Аджанта. – Мы с Карнессом прикинули… Та сетка, которую мы с таким упоением рвали, похоже, блокирует поступление водяного пара из глубоких слоев планеты в кору. Какое-то долговременное силовое воздействие, наложенное тысячи лет назад. А значит, ее прорыв, с одной стороны, необходим, а с другой… ну, ты в Храме основы геологии учила. Сама представляешь, что теперь начнется.

\- М? – Сорзус сунула деку в футляр на поясе.

\- Повышение сейсмической активности, - мрачно ответил Аджанта. – Извержения вулканов в порядке живой очереди, масштабные землетрясения, наводнения…

\- Еще скажи – цунами, - фыркнула Сорзус.

\- Ладно, - кивнул Аджанта. – С наводнениями это я загнул. Обойдемся вулканами.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Комбайнёры точат косы, чтобы дать врагу отпор,  
> Вертолеты с дихлофосом бьют по рейдерам в упор…  
> (с) Алькор

**6 год после Нисхождения. Центральный биолабораторный комплекс.**

Между неровными каменными стенами лаборатории целителей заметалось эхо чьих-то быстрых шагов. КсоКсаан знаком отослала последнего ассистента и повернула голову.

\- Старшая! – в помещение вбежал сиетхенок лет восьми. КсоКсаан припомнила имя: Решши. – Лорд Дрейпа спрашивает, какого хатта вы не эвакуируетесь!

\- Можешь передать Ремулусу, что лаборатория целителей достаточно заглублена в подземелья, чтобы оставаться одним из наиболее безопасных и незаметных мест в Долине, - КсоКсаан раздраженно дернула пальцами, краем глаза проследив, как метнулась по стене длинная когтистая тень от ладони. – В эвакуации нет смысла. Мы развернули полевой госпиталь и отправили целителей в Долину Отрога и в Малую Северную. К приему тяжелораненых готовы. А если сюда проберется кто-то из захватчиков – станет биоматериалом.

\- Слушаюсь, Леди! – сверкнул глазами Решши и понесся обратно.

КсоКсаан фыркнула. Эвакуироваться, как же. И как, интересно, эвакуировать те же процедурные залы, в которых все необходимые ритуальные круги вырезаны непосредственно в камне? Или, скажем, сканирующую аппаратуру, с таким трудом перенесенную с «Камелии» и переконфигурированную под нужды целителей? Нет уж. Их лаборатория расположена куда ближе к Долине, чем инженерный комплекс, а значит, включена во внутренний круг обороны. Да и вход в нее заметить не так-то просто.

Она понимала: Ремулус, отдавая приказ об эвакуации, всё еще мыслил категориями последней своей войны. Той, на которой у них были корабли и транспортные платформы. Сейчас же из тягловой силы – только носильщики-сиетхе, а до ближайшей тыловой базы полдня пути по пересеченной местности. Нет уж, пересидят они как-нибудь эту несвоевременную войну в комплексе. Он, в конце концов, рассчитан на отражение биологической угрозы четвертой степени.

\- Что-то происходит, Старшая? – сзади, тяжело и медленно ступая, подошла Раатхал, подопытная из седьмого потока.

\- Ничего критичного, - КсоКсаан неопределенно пошевелила пальцами. – Вторжение захватчиков.

Раатхал ответила хищным оскалом и короткой вспышкой Силы. КсоКсаан в очередной раз подумала, насколько же им в свое время повезло именно потерпеть крушение, а не просто сесть на поверхность Коррие’баана. Слишком однозначной была реакция сиетхе на пришельцев из космоса. Смели бы и не заметили.

\- Мы не можем сражаться сейчас, - произнесла Раатхал. – Чем мы можем помочь, Старшая?

И еще одна проблема с этими сиетхе. Воинственны без меры! В любой иной культуре женщина в положении Раатхал даже не подумала бы ввязываться в бой, даже и опосредованно. А эта просто не поймет, если ей прикажут сидеть и не высовываться. Как и остальные. Придумывай им теперь важную задачу, не вредящую подопытным…

\- Сплетите круг для дальнего дозора, - кивнула КсоКсаан. – Большинство воинов сейчас занято, а без связи тяжело. И помни про щадящий режим. Для тебя эксперимент завершится уже совсем скоро, а на такой стадии использовать Силу нужно без фанатизма.

Раатхал кивнула, огладила ладонями собственный живот, закрытый складками репейной ткани.

\- Мы соберем круг. И будем осторожны.

\- Очень осторожны, - с нажимом повторила КсоКсаан.

Вот чего этим джедаям стоило прилететь на пару недель позже! Максимум через три-четыре дня Раатхал родит, и на свет наконец-то появится первый условно удачный итог одной из долгосрочных задач комплекса – скрещивания человека и сиетхе. Первые шесть потоков эксперимента имели отрицательный результат: ни генетические манипуляции, ни силовые воздействия не давали необходимой устойчивости генной структуры. В седьмом потоке был только один успех – Раатхал. Ее будущий ребенок развивался согласно плану, хотя многое и пришлось спешно корректировать. Тем не менее, плод Раатхал не имел непредусмотренных мутаций и отзывался на силовую активность матери и диагностические заклинания КсоКсаан. А главное – восьмой поток эксперимента, построенный на основе полученных данных, повторял основную часть результатов. Если в схеме нет системной ошибки, совместные дети Старших и сиетхе унаследуют врожденную одаренность.

И теперь ей предстоит отвлекаться от настолько важного и увлекательного дела ради какой-то войны!

«Хорошо бы Драйн притащил кого-нибудь из джедаев к нам, - подумала КсоКсаан. – Я бы объяснила этим орденским дегенератам, насколько неразумно мешать научной работе».

\- Мы сделаем, - Раатхал снова наклонила голову. Пошла к дверям, всё так же тяжело и осторожно ступая. КсоКсаан проводила ее взглядом. Ничего, совместная силовая деятельность матери и нерожденного ребенка крайне полезна. А через положенные два часа всем участницам дальнего дозора светит тщательный осмотр. Если, разумеется, ничего не случится.

\- Да, и свяжись с Тшин! – окликнула она Раатхал. – Пусть эта недоученная менталистка немедленно возвращается в комплекс!

«Неугомонные эти сиетхе. Уже две недели как в девятом потоке, а туда же, воевать полезла. Не одаренность у них врожденная, а шило в копчиковом отделе позвоночника. Впрочем, возможно, эти параметры кодируются одним участком ДНК».  
  
 **6 год после Нисхождения. Окрестности Центральной Долины.**

Туманное марево перед глазами медленно складывалось в лицо одного из воинов сиетхе. Аджанта моргнул, прислушиваясь к Силе. Да. Бой окончен. Несколько светлых огоньков – живые джедаи – мерцают тускло, почти скрытые Тьмой. Сила снова течет ровно, не свиваемая плетьми боевой ярости… Они все-таки справились.

От первоначального плана – быстро вырезать экипаж одного из шаттлов, взять языка и допросить – осталось немного. «Саламандры» не стали разделяться, чтобы окружить Долину, а приземлились группой. Видимо, командир разведки решил, что дробить силы на настолько непривычной темной территории будет слишком рискованно. Из-за этого все шаттлы выпустили свои группы почти одновременно, и атаковать первую на глазах второй и третьей означало спровоцировать немедленный доклад на корабль-носитель. Пришлось ждать, пока экипажи, соединившиеся в один отряд, достаточно углубятся в кольцо жизни. Затем – разделять воинов, отправив немалую часть на захват шаттлов. Аджанта планировал дождаться, пока эти команды вернутся и усилят основной отряд, но один из джедаев оказался слишком внимательным. Пришлось принимать бой против значительно превосходящих сил противника. Судя по движению в Силе, к ним шло подкрепление от Долины, но увидеть его своими глазами Аджанта не успел: попал под удар телекинеза и не сумел смягчить приземление.

Сейчас сознание возвращалось. Голову оплетали потоки Силы, постепенно стирающие боль. Сиетхе довольно рыкнул, увидев, что Старший открыл глаза, и продолжил лечение.

\- Результат? – Аджанта попытался посмотреть вбок, туда, где чувствовал Драйна и нескольких еще живых джедаев. Сиетхе удержал его голову, слегка сдавив череп когтистыми пальцами.

\- Мы победили, - пожал плечами он. – Малые корабли захвачены. Погибли Риет’хас и Джал. Еще шестерых унесли к Леди КсоКсаан, они могут дожить до помощи.

Аджанта прикусил губу. Этого следовало ожидать, слишком неудачно начался бой.

\- К нам шел еще отряд? – он помнил, что среди сиетхе, которых они с Драйном вели к шаттлам, этого воина не было.

\- Да, Лорд Полл, - сиетхе наклонил голову. – Дальний дозор увидел, что ваш отряд нуждается в помощи, и доложил Лорду Найорру. Тот приказал части стражей Долины идти сюда.

Аджанта поморщился. Найорр – перестраховщик. Можно подумать, мастер бы не справился. Впрочем, что уж там, шансы были.

\- Достаточно, - он отстранил руки сиетхе, послушно прервавшего поток Силы, стер кровь с лица. Неуверенно поднялся, опираясь о камень. Кажется, именно в него

Аджанта и влетел, приложившись спиной и головой так, что мир до сих пор не прекратил качаться.

Сиетхе действительно было больше, чем в начале боя. Многие сидели на земле, закрывая раны потоками Силы. Кто-то смазывал ожоги мазью, которую с год назад начали делать из сока плодовой лианы.

«Могло быть и хуже. Пусть ранены почти все, но убитых только двое. У сиетхе хорошая регенерация, они быстро восстановятся».

Драйн сидел рядом с одним из еще живых джедаев, удерживая того телекинезом.

\- Допрос, - напомнил Аджанта, остановившись рядом. – Не просто замучить, слышишь?

\- Это всего лишь небольшая психологическая обработка, - улыбнулся Драйн. – Рад, что вы пришли в себя, Лорд.

\- Небольшая? – Аджанта критически посмотрел на искаженное лицо пленного. – А почему от него так фонит?

Вокруг средних лет человека действительно плескались боль и ужас, а глаза с сильно расширенными зрачками уставились куда-то сквозь камни.

\- Ну, я поделился с ним парой неприятных воспоминаний, - пожал плечами Драйн. – Это не вредно. Даже для джедая.

\- Дай угадаю, - хмыкнул Аджанта. – Ты передал ему ощущения, которые испытывал в блокираторах?

Драйн только улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Допрос, - Аджанта слегка надавил Силой. – И учти, если он сдохнет, какая-то из лабораторий не получит ценного материала. И это наверняка будет твоя или моя!

Драйн недовольно дернул щекой, но послушно расплел потоки Силы вокруг человека. Тот задышал свободнее, судорожно ища что-то глазами. Драйн перехватил его взгляд и замер, начав ментальную атаку.

\- Выясни, почему столько одаренных, - подсказал Аджанта. – Нетипично для войскового соединения.

Драйн промолчал: ломка волевых щитов пленника требовала от него полного сосредоточения. Аджанта обернулся к ближайшему сиетхе.

\- В штаб доложили о результатах контакта?

\- Да, Лорд Полл. Сюда направляются Лорды Дрейпа, Муур и Айша’ри. Их заинтересовали захваченные шаттлы.

«Кто бы сомневался, - Аджанта поморщился. – Ладно Карнесс и Тиуре, техника – это из специальность. Но Ремулус у нас, между прочим, главнокомандующий! Ему не положено лично шастать по полям сражений!»

\- Хорошо. Пусть наиболее пострадавшие воины отойдут в Долину, - Аджанта перехватил выжидательный взгляд. – Что?

\- Вы относитесь к наиболее пострадавшим, Лорд, - напомнил сиетхе.

\- Нет, я дожидаюсь информации, - отказался Аджанта. Присел на землю между нижними листьями репья, опершись на его стебель.

«Вот ведь монстра Найорр вырастил тогда. Прямо дерево…»

\- Это не войсковое соединение, - прервал его мысли голос Драйна. Аджанта невольно дернулся, зашипел по-сиетхски: голова и спина отозвались болью.

\- Что?

\- Не войсковое соединение, - повторил Драйн. – Это карательная экспедиция, собранная инициативными личностями из Ордена.

\- Еще лучше, - нахмурился Аджанта. – И когда нам ждать следующую?

\- Скорее всего, нескоро, - Драйн пристально вглядывался в потускневшие глаза пленного. – В составе этой – все те, кто на суде требовал нашей казни. Ну, и присоединившиеся еще. Они пытались убедить Совет догнать «Камелию» и уничтожить нас. Но магистры хотели мира и были уверены, что мы и так раскаялись в своих проступках. Удивительно, не правда ли?

\- Повыбили мы тогда джедаев, вот и не хотят они повторения, - пробормотал Аджанта. – Дальше говори.

\- Совет отказал в официальной экспедиции, - улыбнулся Драйн. – Тогда радикально настроенная часть Ордена взяла корабль и отправилась в добровольное изгнание, дабы хранить покой собратьев по Силе. Даже если те почему-то против.

\- То есть, это частная инициатива и связи с Храмом у них нет?

\- Похоже, - Драйн перестал удерживать взгляд джедая, и тот обмяк, безвольно запрокинув голову. – Узнаю подробнее, когда допрошу остальных.

\- Да уж выясни, - из зарослей репьев донесся довольный голос Ремулуса. – От этого многое зависит. Так, где там ваши трофеи?

\- Адмирал, тебе не кажется, что лоханки типа «Саламандра» недостойны столь пристального твоего внимания? – раздраженно проговорил Аджанта. – Кое-кто, между прочим, должен быть в штабе как единственный профессиональный военный!

\- Я, может, и адмирал, но мой флагман все еще болтается в небе, - отрезал Ремулус. – И он до сих пор возмутительно не мой. Как военный, я с большей долей вероятности могу обеспечить его захват без потерь. А в штабе меня заменишь ты. Раз бесишься – значит, не настолько контуженный, как выглядишь.

***  
Корабль был большим. Нет, Решши знал, что он на самом деле очень маленький: на разрисованных стенах храма были совсем другие корабли, и из их открытых ртов шли в ряд по пять-шесть захватчиков. А в этот по длинному высунутому языку – «трапу» – только вдвоем можно пройти, и то неудобно. Но рядом с самим Решши корабль был просто огромным! Выше домов для уважения Старших и выше репейной рощи!

Вообще-то Решши надо было быть в Долине и быстро бегать по приказам Старших. Но сразу трое Старших пошли к кораблям, и Решши подумал, что им и оттуда может понадобиться отдавать приказ. Тогда он выскочит из-за камня, скажет «слушаюсь, адмирал, сэр!» и побежит обратно в Долину. А если не понадобится… ну, ничего ведь не случится страшного от того, что он немножко посмотрит на поле боя?

Нет, Решши видел корабль по имени Камелия, который привез на Коррие’баан раненых Старших. Но Камелия была сильно поломанная, и даже самому мелкому из детенышей было понятно: она не летает. А эти корабли выглядели совсем-совсем целыми.

«Я тихонько, - подумал Решши, деловито выпутываясь из колючего куста и подкрадываясь к высокому металлическому боку. – И сразу подбегу, если позовут!»  
Он слышал, когда носил поручения по Долине: там, вверху, висит еще один корабль, совсем большой. На нем сидит много врагов-захватчиков. И если их не убить, они придут на Коррие’баан. А у сиетхе нет оружия, чтобы сражаться в небе. Поэтому, пока Лорды Полл и Драйн ходили в разведку, Лорды Дрейпа и Муур придумали, как можно обойтись без оружия. Старшие и сиетхе поднимутся на маленьком корабле, составят круг Силы и ударят по врагам гневом Коррие’баана. Из Малой Северной докладывали, что это убивает дже-даев. Очень неприятное слово – дже-даи. Выговаривать неудобно. Зато сразу понятно, что враги.

Высунутый язык-трап был уже совсем близко. Решши оглянулся еще раз. Нет, вроде он пока никому не нужен. Лорд Дрейпа говорит о чем-то с Лордом Поллом, а Лорды Муур и Айша’ри еще не пришли. Значит, можно ненадолго залезть внутрь!

Решши дернул носом и надбровными отростками, принюхиваясь. Воздух в корабле пах странно: не пеплом, водой и зеленью, как на Коррие’баане, а пылью и еще чем-то неприятным. И Сила тут была непривычная, не того цвета. Но когда это доблестных воинов сиетхе останавливали такие мелочи?

По металлическим листам трапа пришлось красться тихо-тихо, чтобы не громыхнуло под ногами, и быстро-быстро, пока Старшие не видят. Внутри мигнул синим какой-то огонек, Решши замер, настороженно прислушиваясь. Нет, никого. Только еле слышная дрожь в Силе выдает, что недавно тут кто-то умер.  
В корабле оказалась небольшая комната с четырьмя креслами из пластика и непонятными ящиками у стен. Тут, наверное, сидели враги. Решши потрогал жесткие края кресла и прокрался дальше, к наполовину сдвинутой в стену двери.

За ней была рубка! Решши хорошо учил историю и сразу ее узнал. Большое окно спереди и много-много кнопочек с рычагами. Если на них понажимать, корабль взлетит! Решши торопливо убрал руки за спину. Он все-таки не вчера вылез из маминой сумки и пошел ногами, понимает, что от простого тыканья и дерганья получится разве что большой бабах. Им на уроках еще не показывали, как корабли водить. А жаль…

Тут Решши замер, обдумывая неожиданно возникшую идею. Старшие ведь умеют летать на кораблях. И хотят. Лорд Дрейпа точно поднимет один, чтобы добраться до дже-даев. И если незаметно спрятаться где-нибудь в укромном месте… Решши опасливо дернул кожным отростком на подбородке. За такое могут пострадать не только уши или попа. Хотя… Он ведь уже почти взрослый. Ему целых восемь лет, в два раза больше, чем осталось до последнего отбора. И работать в круге Силы он умеет! И вполне сможет заменить кого-нибудь из взрослых. А то среди них вон сколько раненых, Решши видел, пока бежал мимо лабо-рато-рии Леди КсоКсаан.

«И вообще, прятаться от приключений – трусость и слабость, - решительно подумал он. – Каждая проблема – это наш отбор! И детеныш, который прячется от приключений и не встревает в неприятности, живет обманом! А значит, мне просто необходимо полететь и получить потом по ушам».

Тут в комнате с креслами зазвучали шаги. Решши дернулся, не зная, куда деваться, и быстро заполз в какую-то щель под панелью с кнопочками. В щели недовольно зашипели, завозились.

\- Эй, не пихайся! – шепотом возмутился Решши. Он же самый быстрый, он первым добежал до корабля и залез внутрь! Как, ну как Таллар мог уже оказаться тут?!

\- Сам не пихайся! – так же тихо ответили ему. Решши коротко фыркнул и замолчал: шаги зазвучали уже в рубке.

Перед глазами, за двумя широкими педалями, появились ноги. Судя по сапогам из металла, это был кто-то из Старших: сиетхе в основном предпочитали ходить босиком. Прислушиваться к Силе, чтобы определить точнее, Решши опасался: вдруг заметят?

А потом ему стало уже не до чужих сапог. Потому что внизу что-то загудело, задрожало, пол дернулся под пальцами, и Решши с восторгом понял: сейчас они взлетят!


	8. Chapter 8

**0 год после Нисхождения. Окрестности храма.**

Легко сказать – найти мастера Син. Найорр с опаской выглянул из-за угла здания. Вроде никого.

Последние дни ему было сложно перемещаться по долине. Нет, сиетхе не собирались делать ничего дурного, да и излишнего благоговения не наблюдалось: этот народ был слишком гордым, чтобы раболепствовать перед кем-либо. На восторженно-уважительные взгляды Найорр старался не обращать внимания… Но, увы, помимо взрослых сиетхе были еще и их дети.

Многие мелкие сиетхята прибыли в долину с родителями во время памятного ритуала, и репейная роща поразила их до глубины души. На Найорра смотрели со смесью восхищения и опаски, то и дело подходили осторожно потрогать, а иногда протягивали какое-нибудь семечко. Умильные взгляды желтых и красных глаз намекали, что вот это надо прорастить. Да, прямо здесь и сейчас. Нет, Найорр был вовсе не против! Ему было до боли ясно: это не баловство, не желание еще раз увидеть чудо – или, по крайней мере, не только оно. Дети, хатт их подери, просто хотят есть не раз в неделю, а каждый день. Будь его воля, Найорр бы уже выложился до истощения, выполняя просьбы, но мастер запретил. Сказал, что сначала нужно разобраться, как повлияет на водный баланс экосистемы проделанная в подземной силовой сети прореха. И приходилось ждать день за днем, наблюдая, как жилистые краснолицые дети режут на полоски репейный лист – один на всех. Как возвращается из-за кольца гор группа молодых сиетхе, каждый из которых держит над ладонями переливающийся шарик воды – ее не конденсируют в долине, чтобы не пересушивать воздух, а каждый раз отбегают чуть ли не за горизонт. Как воины приносят в храм, где поселились мастера и падаваны, с полдюжины мелких плодов и ворох листьев – в разы больше, чем хватило бы на день двенадцати местным. Бывшие джедаи за двое суток научились питающим тело медитациям, но есть им все равно приходилось чаще, чем сиетхе.

«Ничего, - подумал Найорр, быстро проходя между отблескивающими стеклом джисатами, - как только мастера закончат с внутрипланетными процессами, можно будет начать работу с растительными культурами. И тогда уже никто не сможет мне ничего запретить!»

Но для этого надо было сначала найти мастера Син. Постоянное общение ментальными образами слишком утомительно, а из бывших джедаев она лучше всех понимала язык сиетхе. Да, пусть всего одно слово из десятка, но остальные не могли похвастаться и этим! Неплохо получалось у Лейтана, но тому приходилось почти постоянно держать ментальный контакт для контроля смысла, и после трех часов он мог уже только ругаться, причем даже не по-сиетхски.

«Все-таки искать что-то на Коррие’баане – задача для мазохиста, - Найорр попробовал еще раз прислушаться к Силе и досадливо махнул рукой. Разобрать что-то в этом завихрении Тьмы, подкрашенном странными эманациями от мутировавших репьев, было нереально. Приходилось смотреть исключительно глазами. – Особенно – мастера Син. Она же может быть везде, где есть хоть что-то культурологически ценное! То есть – рядом с любым из сиетхе…»

Сорзус Син обнаружилась за западным крылом храмового джисата: сидела на камне в обнимку с неизменной декой и наблюдала за двумя совсем маленькими детьми сиетхе, что-то выцарапывающими на скале. Периодически она, запинаясь, спрашивала что-то рычащее.

\- Здравствуйте, мастер Син, - Найорр подошел ближе. – Мастер Полл просил подойти, у них какая-то проблема с контекстом.

\- Как не вовремя! – поморщилась та, поднимаясь. – Я практически наблюдаю за ходом истории!

Найорр с сомнением оглядел исцарапанную каменную поверхность. Линии складывались в покосившуюся конструкцию, рядом с которой сидел кривоватый человечек.

\- Это история? – уточнил он, придвинувшись совсем близко к мастеру Син и очень осторожно подталкивая ее к храму. Иногда, увлекшись рассказом, культуролог могла и не заметить, что ее куда-то ведут. В этот раз не получилось: мастер Син раздраженно сверкнула глазами, но на пару шагов отошла.

\- Это мы! Видишь, какая «Камелия» похожая получилась?

\- Не очень, - признался Найорр.

\- Ой, не прибедняйся, - махнула рукой мастер Син. – Для четырех лет это практически портретное сходство, особенно если учесть, что рисовали когтями по камню. Кстати, стиль изображения очень походит на храмовые рисунки, вероятно, те служат главным примером культурного наследия. Правда, дети слишком большое внимание уделяют второстепенным деталям, что, бесспорно, портит картину…

\- Это учитель? – пригляделся Найорр. – А почему он такой когтистый?

\- Полагаю, авторов поразило то, что у него пять пальцев вместо трех, - фыркнула мастер Син. – Ладно, пошли. Посмотрим, какие у вас там проблемы с контекстом.

Храм был совсем близко. Зайдя внутрь, Найорр достал из кармана крупный голубоватый кристалл. Неяркий холодный свет залил помещение, делая кромешную темноту просто неприятным полумраком.

\- Зрение надо было модифицировать, - прокомментировала мастер Син.

\- Я так и сделаю, как только получится синтезировать нужные реагенты, - кивнул Найорр. – А пока что придется воспользоваться местным аналогом светильников.

В зале, где размещались бывшие джедаи, оказалось непривычно много народу. Кроме большей части мастеров и падаванов, здесь собралось с полдесятка сиетхе. Там, где они расположились, на полу горели такие же кристаллы, как у Найорра.

\- Наконец-то, - учитель обернулся на звук шагов. – Ты что, всю долину оббегал?

Найорр молча пожал плечами.

\- Ну, что у вас с контекстом? – мастер Син с интересом скосила глаза на группу сиетхе.

\- Да разобрались уже, - отмахнулся учитель. – Тут другая проблема образовалась. Мы обсуждали схему следующего ритуала, чтобы отследить смещения водяного пара из глубоких слоев планеты, но на самом интересном месте появились вот эти местные. И им надо делать что-то вон с той стеной. Мы можем, конечно, перебазироваться в соседний зал, но они явно против!

Мастер Син пригляделась, подошла к стене поближе – и рассмеялась, заставив обернуться Драйна и Тиуре.

\- Никаких «перебазироваться», Аджанта! А то останешься в памяти поколений когтистой обезьянкой. Они просто нас рисуют.

\- Зачем?

\- У них здесь что-то вроде зала летописей, - пояснила мастер Син. – Помнишь, мы разглядывали росписи, когда нас только-только притащили в долину? Теперь на соседней стене будет изображено наше триумфальное пришествие. Сначала вырежут в камне основу когтями и инструментами, потом заполнят минеральными красителями… Вот, значит, почему местные дети именно сегодня начали рисовать везде человечков.

\- А это обязательно? – недовольно спросил мастер Муур.

\- Разумеется! – мастер Син посмотрела на него, как на последнего юнлинга. – Иначе как я смогу отследить всю технологию росписи? О, Най, а это явно ты!

Найорр перевел взгляд. На темной стене выделялись несколько силуэтов модифицированного корбосского репейника. Один из сиетхе тщательно вычерчивал на камне нижние листья. Другой схематично набрасывал фигуру с воздетыми вверх руками.

\- Почему я выше тех, кто меня окружает? – спросил Найорр.

\- Это один из древнейших способов показывать иерархию героев росписи, - объяснила мастер Син. – Чем выше рост – тем значительнее фигура. Обычно правитель изображается очень крупно, его ближайшие соратники – чуть меньше, а народ – фигурками у их ног. Но у аборигенов для такой градации явно слишком развито чувство собственного достоинства. Поэтому сиетхе ниже любого из нас всего на голову. А Аджанта – на полголовы выше тебя или меня: выделили лидера.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы они считали меня каким-нибудь правителем или около того, - пробормотал Найорр. – Я вообще еще только падаван.

\- А придется, - усмехнулась мастер Син. – И радуйся, что у сиетхе, кажется, нет религиозных культов. Иначе было бы еще хуже.

***  
\- Неведомые и могущественные существа спустились к нам с неба, - привычно начал Хакаграм, даарт поселения. Речь, объясняющую сиетхе из других долин, что, собственно, творилось в Силе в последние дни, он выучил уже наизусть и мог бы повторить посреди ночи или на середине аренной схватки. Удивляться этому не приходилось: произошедший ритуал привлек внимание всего Коррие’баана. Вот и тронулись в путь жители всех селений, оставив в родных долинах лишь тех, кто присматривал за джисатами.

Когда Коррие’баан еще только начал умирать, сиетхе решили селиться недалеко друг от друга, чтобы одна долина всегда могла помочь другой. Из-за этого даже с самых краев обитаемых земель легко было добраться за несколько дней. Чем и воспользовались жители отдаленных поселений. И теперь их всех надо было накормить… ладно, с этим, спасибо нисшедшим с неба чужакам, проблем не было. А вот разместить, занять делом и объяснить, что к чему… особенно если учесть, что сам понимаешь далеко не всё! И что даже самый уравновешенный сиетхе выпадает из реальности на час-другой, впервые увидев торчащие из земли священные растения со странным именем «репией».

\- Их корабль упал к востоку от долины. Наши воины встретили их и привели в селение. Могущество чужаков настолько велико, что они создали растения, живущие в земле, - Хакаграм повел рукой в сторону рощи. – Поэтому те, кто голоден, может есть.

Небольшая группа сиетхе, сгрудившаяся вокруг него, не сдвинулась с места. Видимо, собрались сначала дослушать.

\- Узнав о том, что Коррие’баан когда-то был зеленым, они создали круг Силы и стали смотреть вглубь земли. Сиетхе помогли чужакам. Так круг обнаружил проклятие, сковывающее Коррие’баан, и начал рвать его. Вы видели этот ритуал в Силе.

\- Значит, проклятие все-таки было, - от тяжелой ненависти в словах незнакомого даарта дрожал воздух.

Хакаграм согласно опустил надбровные отростки.

\- Чужаки сказали, что смогут уничтожить его. Я принес чужакам клятву единения ради высшей цели. От имени всех сиетхе, - он бдительно оглядел прибывших.

Вообще-то, такое самоуправство могли бы счесть неоправданным… но роща священных растений обладала поразительной убеждающей силой.

\- Если так пойдет и дальше, сиетхе получат от этой клятвы только пользу, - незнакомый даарт выразительно покосился на оплетшую камни лозу.

\- Обилие пищи может принести много бед, - вступила в разговор молчавшая до сих пор жрица. – Именно недостаток ее породил отборы, сделавшие расу сиетхе могущественной. Не случится ли так, что сытость даст право на жизнь слабым и беспомощным, а сильных сделает ленивыми? Ведь растению, питающемуся землей, не нужно готовить смеси и регулировать режим, а съедобно оно ничуть не менее чем растущие в джисатах.

Хакаграм подавил вздох. Предположения о том, что большое количество легкодоступной еды сулит много бед, ему высказывали уже раза три. Конечно, хорошо, что его народ умеет делать выводы, но иногда это так мешает!

\- Если пищу легко добыть, можно тратить больше времени на иные работы, - ответил он. – А в них недостатка не будет. Сиетхе не могут сбросить весь труд по пробуждению Коррие’баана на чужаков: это наша земля, нам и помогать ей. Но для этого нужны иные способы общения с Силой, чем те, которыми владеют сиетхе.

\- А я еще хочу второго детеныша маме, - вставил пробегающий мимо Кертал, остановившийся на миг рядом с даартом. – Раз уж на него хватит еды.

И метнулся дальше, пока по ушам не прилетело за низвержение обычаев.

Хакаграм помолчал пару мгновений, обдумывая его слова. Издавна вырастить второго детеныша получал право только исключительно талантливый сиетхе, наследие которого требовалось сохранить в двойном объеме. Такие случаи в каждом поколении можно было пересчитать по пальцам, причем даже по руке самого Хакаграма, а не разлапистой, похожей на изрезанный лист ральты ладони чужака. Но если бы пищи стало больше…

«Умный детеныш, - решил Хакаграм. – Хорошую идею подал».

\- Это нужно будет обдумать, - произнес незнакомый даарт. – Но сама мысль мне нравится. Скажи, даарт Хакаграм Грауш, как нам оказать помощь и уважение тем, кто сошел с неба?

«Я бы знал, - подумал тот. – Мы носим им пищу, но только ту, что они вырастили сами. Рядом с ними постоянно кто-нибудь из молодых воинов, чтобы выполнить поручение или позвать Хиерру. Но они ничего не требуют! Хотя…»

Хакаграм свежим взглядом окинул долину, заполненную сиетхе.

\- Сейчас чужаки восстанавливаются после ритуала и помогают нашим художникам дополнять храмовые росписи, - сказал он. – Не нужно их тревожить. Но чужаки все еще живут в храме, потому что наши дома темны и неуютны для них. Сиетхе должны построить такие жилища, какие делают на их родине. Этим мы покажем свое уважение.

Незнакомый даарт покосился на столпотворение в центре долины и понимающе хмыкнул.

\- Да, это очень важно, - подтвердил он. – Но какие дома создают на земле чужаков?

Хакаграм присел на колено, вспоминая, что за образы впихивала ему в голову коротковолосая женщина, желавшая учить язык сиетхе. Тогда они довольно долго выясняли, что такое дом и что в нем делают.

\- Эти жилища не вырезают в скалах, а возводят на ровной земле, - начал он, прорезая когтем удобно подвернувшийся мягкий камень. – У них четыре стены, в которых сделаны проемы для входа, выхода и любования миром. В потолке, напротив, проемов нет, а сам он имеет форму пирамиды.

\- Странно, - проговорила жрица. – Если им нужно солнце, то проем лучше делать в потолке. Оттуда очень красиво падает свет.

\- А стены домов стоят на широком полу, который опирается на короткие тонкие опоры, - Хакаграм дорисовал то, что коротковолосая женщина назвала «веранда на сваях». Помолчал, подробнее вспоминая ментальный образ. – И строят их, кажется, не из камня. Слишком они легкие и изящные.

\- Значит, из металла, - решил незнакомый даарт. – Сделаем. Где у вас рудные россыпи?

\- Каеш покажет, - Хакаграм коротко плеснул Силой, подзывая детеныша. Ну вот, теперь проблема жилья станет не такой острой. Нет, он вовсе не собирался занимать дома, которые сиетхе сделают для чужаков, навсегда. Но если те пока всё равно в храме… да и подозревал даарт, что построенные жилища вызовут у нисшедших с неба только улыбку. Очень уж схематичным был переданный женщиной образ. Зато хотя бы эта группа сиетхе займется делом, а не будет бродить между священными растениями так, словно им на голову упал большой и увесистый метеорит.

\- Даарт, - его несильно подергали за плащ. Хакаграм обернулся, нашел взглядом детеныша. Тот, конечно, не захотел оставаться у родных джисатов и увязался со взрослыми смотреть на неведомое. Вот и косился теперь в сторону рощи.

\- Можно потрогать, - подтвердил Хакаграм. – И съесть кусок листа можно. И даже забраться наверх. Только не повреди стебель.

\- Я не буду! – заверил его детеныш и побежал к роще. Хакаграм фыркнул про себя, проводил его взглядом. Что уж там, он и сам, увидев первое растение, испытывал что-то подобное. Да и позже, когда мелкий чужак создал рощу, не удержался и подошел, чтобы потрогать выросшее из земли чудо. Стебель оказался толстым, жестким и волокнистым, под шершавыми чешуйками тек сок.

«Интересно, - подумал Хакаграм, вспоминая ощущение под пальцами, - можно ли из мертвых стеблей такого растения сделать материал, переплетая волокна так же, как мы плетем каменную ткань? В древности это точно случалось, я помню записи. Такой материал был бы мягким и гибким. Если сделать переплетения настолько плотными, чтобы они не пропускали воду, можно использовать его в трубках для джисатов… Надо посоветоваться с предками. Вдруг кто-то из них умеет делать такое?»

И он поспешил к боковому крылу храма, туда, где хранили предков.

***  
\- И если учесть, что торопиться нам теперь кардинально некуда…

\- Слушай, старший ты наш, кончай ронять мой авторитет среди местного гражданского населения, - Ремулус закатил глаза. Да, да, разумеется, в какой-то степени он был неправ. Но это же не повод отчитывать его, как падавана какого-нибудь!

\- Здесь нет местного населения, оно всё снаружи, - парировал Аджанта. – А у тебя, адмирал, шило. В том самом месте, где его обычно находят у юнлингов. Если сомневаешься – уточни у Ксаан, она уже каждую твою кишку в лицо знает.

\- Подтверждаю, - кивнула КсоКсаан. Ремулус поморщился: мастер-целитель как раз закончила проверять, не повредил ли он себе что-нибудь неуместной активностью. А делала она это обычно не очень вежливо.

Ну да, да, он знал, что вставать и куда-то идти было еще рано, даже с помощью пары местных. Но Ремулуса уже откровенно достало лежать и глазеть в потолок. Алхимики-то могли развлечься, рассчитывая что-то своё по поводу планетной активности, а бывший военный – считать себя полноценным адмиралом Ремулус отказывался – в том же круге Силы мог участвовать только как источник энергии. А безделье его всегда тяготило. Вот и попросил двух аборигенов отнести его к «Камелии». И, между прочим, абсолютно правильно сделал!

\- Аджанта, ты хоть представляешь себе, сколько технологических процессов можно запустить на базе корабельного оборудования? – Ремулус попытался воззвать к научным интересам алхимика. Похоже, безрезультатно.

\- Один, - отрезал Аджанта. – Улететь куда-нибудь. Я правильно разгадал твои тайные чаяния?

\- Нет, - буркнул Ремулус. – Я просто летать хочу. И, кстати, от того, что «Камелия» притащит в атмосферу пару ледяных астероидов, никому точно плохо не будет.

\- Ремулус, восстановление «Камелии» – бесспорно, важная задача, - вздохнул Аджанта. – Но не первостепенная. Просто потому, что у нас пока нет ничего, что необходимо для ее выполнения.

\- Что там, кстати? – перебил его Карнесс. – Думаешь, полетит?

\- Полетит, - твердо ответил Ремулус. – Нужен хороший ремонт, но частичное восстановление функционала возможно.

\- А какие вообще повреждения?

Ремулус фыркнул, вспоминая.

\- Гипердвигателю хана, без запчастей не запустится. Но если на планете есть необходимые металлы, производство можно организовать. Маршевики еще живы, правда, левый сильно помят. Электронику навигационных систем перепаивать почти всю: не выдержала падения. Основной генератор перегорел, аварийный разряжен на 97% – обеспечивал нам мягкую посадку. Реактор вообще пришлось экстренно заглушить. И, наконец, обшивка капитально отперфорирована местными. Растащили на образцы.

\- В каком смысле – отперфорирована? – заинтересовался Аджанта.

\- Те детишки, что встретили нас первыми, проявили достойную настоящих ученых любознательность, - ухмыльнулся Ремулус. – В каждом месте, где они предполагали наличие незнакомого материала, вырезано несколько квадратов два на два сантиметра. Образцы, думаю, приволокли местному кузнецу. Или шаману.

\- Обшивка – это мелочи, - отмахнулся Карнесс. – А вот остальное серьезно. Я бы занялся реконструкцией, но у нас нет ни аппаратуры, ни материалов, ни квалифицированных кадров.

\- А вот с последним не соглашусь! – триумфально сверкнул глазами Ремулус. – Я тоже подумал об этом, Карнесс. Но я помнил, что на росписях слева от Драйна изображен корабль неизвестных захватчиков, причем весьма достоверно! И спросил у местных, сохранили ли они какие-либо инженерные знания.

\- И?

\- Когда мы разобрались во всех смыслах ментального образа «инженер», я совершил великое открытие, - гордо произнес Ремулус. – Правда, пока не знаю, что по этому поводу думать. В общем, вот.

И протянул общественности небольшую пирамидку темного то ли камня, то ли металла, которую местный вождь достал для него откуда-то из запасников храма.

\- Это что? – терпеливо спросил Аджанта.

\- Это инженер, - пояснил Ремулус.

\- Не знал, что они бывают настолько пирамидальными, - пробормотал Тиуре.

\- Местные, похоже, решили проблему бессмертия, - начал рассказывать Ремулус. – И хранят своих предков в вот таких емкостях. В этой штуке сидит то ли разум, то ли дух одного из этих сиетхе. Если определенным образом коснуться ее Силой, попадаешь внутрь. Надеюсь, только сознанием, а не телом. Там – мастерская, а в ней сидит местный инженер. Он жил около пяти тысячелетий назад и специализируется как раз на космических кораблях.

\- Я же говорила, это уникальная раса, - мечтательно пробормотала Сорзус. – Дай.

\- Что? – не понял Ремулус.

\- Инженера, говорю, дай. У тебя всё равно с менталистикой чуть лучше, чем никак. А я с ним хоть пообщаться смогу.

\- Мы пообщались! – оскорбился Ремулус. – Там была чертежная доска, и мы проверили на практике, действительно ли математика представляет собой универсальный язык для общения двух образованных людей!

\- И как?

\- Кое-что даже получилось, - сдержанно ответил Ремулус.

На самом деле он до сих пор не мог уложить в разуме то, что эти существа в качестве одной из обязательных переменных вводят в уравнения Силу.

\- Это внушает надежду, - задумчиво произнес Карнесс. – Если сиетхе сохранили хотя бы теоретические знания о той же физике…

\- Ремулус, Карнесс, я не имею ничего против того, чтобы вы восстановили «Камелию», - прервал его Аджанта. – Но это не первостепенно. Мы не собираемся улетать. Не после того, как нашли настолько перспективный полигон.

\- А ты думаешь, нас так просто оставят в покое? – фыркнул Ремулус. – Напомнить, сколько джедаев на суде требовали твоей смерти?

\- Нас будет очень сложно найти, - покачал головой Аджанта. – Орден знает только приблизительный вектор прыжка. Ни места, где мы из него выпали, ни возможных изгибов траектории. Если нас и обнаружат, до этого момента пройдут годы.

\- Как раз хватит, чтобы сделать нашу аграрную планету индустриальной и подготовиться к обороне, - кивнул Ремулус.

\- Для начала стоит сделать ее действительно аграрной, - улыбнулся Аджанта. – Сформировать функционирующую экосистему, увязать пищевые цепочки…

\- Восстановить флору! – влез Найорр. – Можно с элементами интродукции инопланетных растений, тут всё равно недостаточное количество видов для полноценной биосферы.

\- И фауну, - буркнул Карнесс. – Съедобную.

\- Разобраться в геноме сиетхе, - КсоКсаан выразительно шевельнула когтями. – И выяснить, скрещиваются ли они с людьми. Не знаю кого как, а меня идея поголовной одаренности привлекает.

\- И перенять у сиетхе технологию создания таких штук, - указала на пирамидку Сорзус. – Потому что на все эти задачи обычной жизни одаренного точно не хватит.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мы врага предупреждали: улетай, покуда цел!  
> А теперь наш мирный трактор ловит крейсер на прицел…  
> (с) Алькор)

**6 год после Нисхождения. Шаттл №192/84 типа «Саламандра».**

Оказывается, лететь – это очень странно. Решши, конечно, ничего не было видно, кроме ног Старшего, но Сила-то оставалась! И показывала, что вокруг пусто. Совсем! Где-то далеко внизу остался полыхающий Тьмой Коррие’баан, рядом поблескивали притаившиеся точки-сиетхе – а вокруг них не было совсем-совсем ничего, даже той Силы, что всегда в воздухе разлита. Вот она, значит, какая – «межзвездная пустота», о которой говорили на уроках…

Тут Решши заметил еще кое-что. По бокам плыли еще два сгустка Силы, очень похожей на Коррие’баан.

«Ну да, - вспомнил он, - кораблей же было три. И на всех – сиетхе. Как осколки Коррие’баана. Нет. Не осколки. Семена».

А сверху и спереди мерцала крупная, светлого оттенка звезда. Большая, больше всего их корабля…

«Дже-даи, - подумал Решши. – Там сидят дже-даи».

Их с Талларом странно вдавливало в пол, будто бы на плечи, как на тренировках, положили тяжелый камень. Уши почему-то заложило, и Решши тихонько ими подергал, чтоб не вздумали болеть в самый неподходящий момент. В Силе шевельнулось: сиетхе, засевшие там, где кресла и ящики, сплетали круг, готовясь к удару.

Таллар обеспокоенно дернулся, привлекая внимание.

«Нам надо к ним! – проговорил он мыслями. – Мы должны помогать!»

«Ага, а Старший поймает! – возразил Решши. – Ты как мимо его ног проскользнешь?»

\- Адмирал, сэр! – тут в рубке раздался знакомый голос. Решши слышал его как-то раз на собрании даартов, когда говорили от Большой Северной Долины. – Круг Силы готов к бою. Разрешите задействовать детенышей?

\- Каких детенышей? – послышался ответ Лорда Дрейпы.

«Ой», - подумал Решши. Он-то, в отличие от Старшего, прекрасно знал каких!

\- Одного из технического хода, одного из-за панели на потолке и двух из-под приборной доски, - перечислил даарт. Ноги Старшего чуть дернулись, а потом перед глазами появилась большая пятипалая рука и схватила Решши за ухо. Судя по Силе, Лорд Дрейпа одновременно сердился и удивлялся.

\- Как только утрамбовались? – пробормотал он негромко. – Ладно, включайте их в круг, раз уж забрались.

Незнакомый даарт перехватил обоих детенышей и потащил туда, где стояли кресла.

\- Потом накажу, - пообещал он.

\- За что? – удивился Решши. – Это наш отбор! Мы доказываем, что от нас есть польза! И вообще, мы умеем круг Силы держать.

\- Вам всем нужен хороший отбор на благоразумие, - буркнул даарт.

В креслах сидели четыре сиетхе. Они привязались какими-то широкими лентами из ткани, похожей на каменную, только мягче. Еще трое сидели на ящиках, держась за металлические палки на стенах. В комнате было очень тесно, и тем, кому не хватило кресел, приходилось поджать под себя ноги, чтобы ничего случайно не пнуть.

\- Лезьте вторым слоем и пристегнитесь! – рыкнул даарт. Решши послушно залез на колени к Каешу, сидящему ближе всех. Тот подпихнул его под тканую ленту, натянул ее сильнее, так, чтобы стискивала обоих, и еще рукой прижал. Решши бы сказал, что и так удирать не собирается, но надо было срочно включаться в круг Силы, и он промолчал.

В круге никогда не получается думать. Все мысли куда-то растворяются, вымываются волной из чужой и своей Силы, и остается только цель. То, зачем образовывался круг. Например – убить врагов. Решши чувствовал, как через него и остальных раз за разом, поток за потоком проходит Сила, раскручиваясь и разрастаясь. Виток, еще один – и вихрь гнева, развернутый сиетхе, унесся в сторону чужого корабля.

Решши перевел дыхание. Сильно болела голова, из носа капала кровь, а когтями он, оказывается, сделал несколько дырок в привязавшей его к креслу ленте. Наверное, не зря в такие круги обычно не берут детенышей… Но хуже всего было другое. Корабль дже-даев все еще ощущался слишком далеко! И большая часть удара наверняка размазалась впустую!

\- Почему мы так рано стукнули? – он повернул голову к Каешу. – Мы же почти промазали!

\- Мы им прицел сбивали, - ответил тот, отцепляя когти Решши от ленты. – Они уже готовились по нам стрелять, вот и пришлось ударить раньше, чем надо. Ничего, остальные еще добавят. Чуешь, на других шаттлах тоже готовятся?

Решши чуял. Не почувствовать два круга Силы в такой пустоте – это уметь надо.

\- Это их не убьет, - того сиетхе, что сидел слева, Решши не знал. Наверное, он прибежал из другого селения, когда дальние дозоры передавали друг другу предупреждения о войне. – Слишком слабо ударили. Но сопротивляться им будет труднее.

\- Минута до стыковки! – раздался из-под потолка голос Лорда Дрейпы. Решши дернулся, пытаясь разглядеть дырку, через которую тот говорит. – Приготовиться к удару!

Каеш крепче притиснул к себе Решши и сам будто бы вжался в кресло. Те сиетхе, что сидели на ящиках, вцепились в металлические палки на стенах и обхватили себя Силой, удерживаясь. Корабль тряхнуло туда-сюда, у Решши даже голова мотнулась. Затем их резко дернуло назад, а потом вперед. Тканая лента лопнула там, где Решши проколол ее когтями, но порвалась только до середины.

\- Десять секунд! – рявкнул голос Старшего. Каеш как-то очень быстро отвязал ленту, пересадил Решши на пол и выметнулся из кресла. Решши дернулся следом.

\- Детенышам сидеть здесь! – перехватил его даарт.

\- Почему?! – возмутился Решши. Нет, он знал, что взрослых надо слушаться, но это было просто нечестно! Он сумел залезть внутрь, он участвовал в круге, он и дальше сможет приносить пользу!

\- Потому что! – рыкнул даарт, придавливая Силой. – Охраняйте шаттл! Увижу в бою – женю на джедайке!

От такого Решши только воздух губами хватанул. Даарт довольно оскалился и бросился к выходу вместе с остальными.

\- Он так не сделает, - неуверенно произнес Таллар. – Только жрицы могут решать, кому с кем заводить семью. Ну, или сами сиетхе, если очень хотят.

\- Даарты никогда не грозятся попусту, - пробормотал Решши.

\- Я понял! – торжествующе сверкнул глазами Таллар. – Это еще один отбор!

Решши нахмурился, дернул надбровным отростком. Это что же, Таллар догадался, а он нет? Надо срочно додуматься тоже!

\- Ну да, - медленно улыбнулся он. – Даарт же сказал: «если увижу»!

\- Значит, - утвердительно дернул головой Таллар, - надо просто не попадаться.  
  
 **6 год от Нисхождения. Легкий крейсер «Стрела-213».**

Металл пел под ногами звонко и победно. Ремулус уже шесть лет не слышал этого звука. Камень лабораторий стучит глуше и тише, песок шуршит, а галька негромко скрежещет одна о другую. Но сейчас каждый его шаг отдавался яростным и торжествующим звоном, и мятежный адмирал вновь чувствовал себя по-настоящему живым.  
Нельзя сказать, что ему не нашлось дела на Коррие’баане. Пусть Ремулус и был далек от алхимии, но он разбирался в технике. А уж задач из разряда «соорудить биосканер из того, что осталось от сканера космического» хватало и на поверхности. Но у Коррие’баана не было космических кораблей, и это делало жизнь Ремулуса такой же безвкусной, как репейные листья. Он ждал нападения, ждал всей своей сутью – и дождался.

Легкий крейсер типа «Стрела» отнюдь не был беззащитен. Но атака сырой Тьмой оказалась страшным оружием против джедаев. Сила сиетхе до сих пор ощущалась чуждой даже для изгнанников – а уж для орденских, привыкших исключительно к Свету… Пусть удар круга и не был смертелен на таком расстоянии, но эффективно сопротивляться джедаи не смогли. Может быть, у светлых был бы шанс, окажись они в большинстве. Но Ремулус взял в каждый шаттл по восемь-десять сиетхе, поставив всё на один бой. Да, «Саламандры» взлетали с перегрузкой, да, абордажникам пришлось страховаться Силой, чтобы не переломать ноги при чересчур резкой посадке…

Но они получили численное преимущество перед джедаями, и это, возможно, стало решающим.

Конечно, на исход боя повлияло не только количество сиетхе. Помогло то, что шаттлы до последнего шли, удерживаясь между крейсером и планетой, и их было сложно различить в Силе на фоне клубящегося Тьмой Коррие’баана. Помогли позывные, которые Драйн вырвал у одного из пленных еще на земле и благодаря которым экипаж крейсера открыл ангар, не успев разобраться в ситуации. На стороне Ремулуса сыграло и высокомерие джедаев, взявших в экспедицию слишком мало неодаренного персонала. Думали, видимо, что это частное дело Ордена… А ведь именно неодаренные оказались самой большой проблемой. Удар Тьмой практически не повлиял на них, и там, где оглушенные джедаи могли в лучшем случае сопротивляться поодиночке, неодаренные удержали контроль над ситуацией. Да, каждый не владеющий Силой не был противником даже для слабейшего сиетхе… но вот к реактору они почти пробрались. Могли бы и взорвать, если бы группа Карнесса не оказалась быстрее.

А сейчас они победили, и Ремулусу было плевать на покореженный наплечник, обожженную руку и продранный в нескольких местах плащ. Зато теперь у Коррие’баана был первый корабль. Его флагман.

Ремулус прошел в рубку. Отсюда уже убрали тела, и тишину нарушало только мерное пощелкивание приборов. За транспаристиловым остеклением вращался Коррие’баан, как всегда за последние годы покрытый тяжелыми темными облаками. У самого его горизонта, в необитаемых горных цепях, в небо поднимался густой столб клубящегося пепла. Краем сознания Ремулус отметил, что извержение вулкана не затронет ни одну из Долин, разве что рядом с Восточным Краем может пройти пепельное облако.

«Равнина на границе с кольцом жизни вполне подойдет, чтобы посадить корабль, - подумал он, замерев перед транспаристилом. – Нужно только приземлиться в стороне от шаттлов… хатт!»

Ремулус раздраженно прикусил губу. Вспомнил, называется, былое. Застыл посреди мостика, как статуя главнокомандующего. А кто корабль-то сажать будет?

«Минимальный экипаж легкого крейсера такого типа – тридцать восемь человек. Но это по стандарту «для боя и похода», а чтобы совершить одну посадку, надо… Так, в двигательный отсек, на навигацию, на синхронизацию систем… Хатт, всё равно не меньше пяти! Ладно, Карнесс и Тиуре более-менее разбираются в кораблях, совсем уж катастрофы не устроят, но еще две вахты… Привлечь пленных джедаев? Рискованно. Будь я джедаем, я бы крейсер грохнул. Просто из стремления утащить с собой врага. Заполнить нужные посты воинами-сиетхе? Еще более рискованно. Будь я сиетхе, я бы крейсер тоже грохнул. Просто от недостатка опыта. Впрочем…»  
Ремулус машинально забарабанил пальцами по транспаристилу. Младших детенышей он натаскивал сам. Та троица, обнаружившая «Камелию», помнится, лезла к нему в любое время суток, выпытывая всё новые подробности о том, как летают между звездами. А если учесть, что словарный запас у него был тогда невелик и рассказ приходилось дублировать ментальными образами…

\- Адмирал, корабль полностью захвачен, - прервал его Ракши, заходя в рубку. – Такхал, Ксаош и Хауррат погибли. Еще восемь воинов серьезно ранены, Лорд Муур разместил их в медотсеке.

Ремулус кивнул.

\- Пошли ко мне Каеша.

Даарт склонил голову, подражая его движению, и бросился наружу.

«Сиетхе не считают, что бегущий офицер выглядит нелепо, - отстраненно подумал Ремулус. – Если надо, их даарты только так носятся… ага!»

\- По вашему приказанию прибыл! – молодой сиетхе замер в проеме дверей. На его броне виднелись свежие следы от энергомечей.

\- Каеш, - усмехнулся Ремулус. – Ну что, сколько килограммов новых материалов утащил себе на образцы?

\- Ни одного, сэр! – вскинулся Каеш. – Я же знаю, что нам на этом корабле еще летать!

\- «Камелия» тоже поднимется в небо, - дернул плечом Ремулус. – Так. Садись вот сюда, в кресло. Что-нибудь знакомое наблюдаешь?

Сиетхе, приволакивая левую ногу, подошел к предложенному месту.

\- Так точно, адмирал, сэр, - подтвердил он. – Наблюдаю Коррие’баан из окна. Точнее, предполагаю, что это он. Очень красиво.

Ремулус вздохнул.

\- Я про органы управления. Ладно. Значит, так. Здесь система регуляции режима маршевиков. Когда я рявкну «снижение!», ты должен будешь дернуть вот за этот рычаг…  
  
 **6 год от Нисхождения. Храм.**

«Жаль, что я не умею рисовать, - подумал Найорр. – Через пару веков изображение этой сцены глазами очевидца стало бы историческим артефактом».

Как и в прошлый раз, они собрались в одном из ритуальных залов. Тактический стол всё еще не переоборудовали обратно в алтарь. Ходили слухи, что его так и оставят, а флажками будут вместо продвижения вражеских отрядов отображать увеличение кольца жизни. Темные фигуры вокруг стола уже не стояли, а сидели: кто на полу, поджав ноги, кто на скамье у стены. Лучше всех устроился мастер: его, еще не оправившегося от сотрясения мозга, принесли в роскошном кресле четверо сиетхе. Причем еще и голову зафиксировали, притянув к спинке полосой каменной ткани с какими-то висюльками. Найорр догадывался, что сиетхе пытались одновременно и раненого устроить удобно, и вид ему придать величественный, но получилось не очень. Самому падавану трон мастера чем-то неуловимо напоминал операционное кресло. Впечатление усиливалось полотном репейной ткани, которой учителя заботливо укрыли до шеи. Нет, Найорр знал, что, с точки зрения сиетхе, чем больше драпировок, тем богаче и красивее. Да и вытканные на полотне растительные узоры свидетельствовали о глубоком уважении ремесленника к тому, кому предназначена его работа…

«Интересно, - Найорр снова украдкой покосился на мастера, - для чего сиетхе использовали этот трон? Не могли же они соорудить его за этот день только для нашего совещания!»

\- Итак, начнем, - учитель аккуратно перевесил драпировку на подлокотник кресла. – Сорзус! Сорзус, отстань от сооружения. У нас военный совет, между прочим.

\- Я всё равно ни хатта не понимаю в войне, так что совещайтесь без меня, - отмахнулась мастер Син, присевшая на корточки рядом с креслом. – А я пока гравировку рассмотрю как следует. Най, кинь в меня фонариком, хочу проверить, как это будет выглядеть при свете.

Найорр достал из подсумка на поясе флуоресцентный кристалл, отправил его по воздуху, подтолкнув телекинезом. Мастер Син подхватила, поблагодарила кивком.

\- Итак, - с нажимом повторил учитель, - подведем итоги этой идиотской войны. Сначала о положительных моментах. Если коротко: мы отбились. Еще минимум несколько лет мира у нас есть. Драйн, Карнесс, поясните детально.

\- В состав карательной экспедиции вошли все, кто требовал нашей смерти, - заговорил главный менталист Долины. – Иными словами, в Ордене остались только те, кому больше хочется спокойно восстанавливаться и развиваться. У пленных, судя по воспоминаниям, сложилось мнение, что на их экспедицию махнули рукой и с облегчением дали всем особо буйным возможность улететь и не мешать другим. Не факт, что их вообще ждут дома.

\- Отправить сигнал тревоги в Храм никто на крейсере не успел, - продолжил его речь мастер Муур. – Мы с Тиуре проверили все приборы, передач не велось. Разве что какой-нибудь уникум успел соорудить дальний передатчик из запчастей от освежителя, пока мы брали корабль штурмом.

\- То есть в ближайшие годы мы можем не ждать повторения, - подвел итог учитель. – И это, как я считаю, самое главное.

В глазах мастера Полла мелькнул ехидный огонек.

\- Также к положительным итогам войны можно отнести полученные, кхм, трофеи. Ремулус, Ксаан, доложитесь.

\- Четыре шаттла класса «Саламандра», - в голосе адмирала звучала сдержанная гордость. – Целых, со всей аппаратурой. Еще два повреждены, можно попытаться починить. Один разбили в хлам, там только на запчасти. Сиетхе Долины Отрога собрали круг Силы и вдарили телекинезом, вот машина и не выдержала. И самое главное – у нас есть легкий крейсер типа «Стрела»!

\- Которому левую стойку шасси надо менять, правую – перебирать, а трап вправить на место, - вставил Тиуре. Адмирал поморщился, но промолчал.

\- Кстати! – встряла мастер Син, подняв голову. – Правда ли, что на части постов при посадке уже стояли сиетхе?

\- Правда, - проворчал мастер Дрейпа. – Потому крейсер и побился.

\- Из биологических трофеев у нас есть девять пленных, - заговорила мастер КсоКсаан. – Из них четыре человека, два тви’лека, один наутолан, один забрак и один миралука. И неустановленное число мертвого биоматериала.

\- Почему неустановленное? – уточнил учитель.

\- В Долине Отрога еще не достали шаттл оттуда, куда уронили, - пояснил Драйн. – Но говорят, живых точно не осталось.

\- Хорошо, - судя по движению, мастер Полл попытался кивнуть, но лента каменной ткани надежно удержала его. Только металлические висюльки качнулись. – Теперь перейдем к отрицательным последствиям.

\- Это и я могу сказать: почти десяток погибших, - буркнула мастер Син. – Представителей, между прочим, уникальной и практически вымирающей расы! Носителей ценнейших знаний!

\- Сорзус, это и так невероятно мало, если учесть, сколько веков сиетхе не воевали, - возразил мастер Дрейпа. – Нам еще очень повезло, что круги Силы оказались настолько эффективны против джедаев!

\- Да знаю, - проворчала та. – Обидно просто. У меня там перспективный лаборант погиб.

\- Смерть за свою землю – достойная участь, - проговорил Хакаграм. – Эти сиетхе сделали то, что должно. Их тела будут переработаны на удобрения для священной рощи, а имена останутся на стене храма.

Найорр промолчал о том, что его репьям удобрение не очень-то и нужно. Он помнил, что у сиетхе место похорон тела – если переработку на компост можно считать похоронами – издавна зависело от заслуг умершего. Раньше самым престижным склепом считался храмовый джисат. Теперь, значит, та самая роща…

\- Дальнейшие отрицательные последствия, - вырвал его из размышлений голос мастера. – Най, у тебя кактусный проект перестоял.

\- Как? – Найорр встрепенулся. С этими дурацкими военными действиями он совсем забыл про последнюю разработку! – Засохли?

\- Сначала мутировали во что-то влаголюбивое, а засохли уже потом. Поздравляю, Най. Только ты можешь заставить кактус полюбить усиленную поливку.

\- Это всё джедаи, - проворчал Найорр. – Ничего, попробую на следующих образцах. В храмовом джисате еще есть материалы.

\- Также во время военных действий, - голос учителя стал ехидно-возвышенным, - кое-кто, не будем показывать пальцем, нагло бросил свой руководящий пост и полез лично возглавлять абордажную команду.

Мастер Дрейпа приосанился.

\- В результате чего Долина Отрога минут пять запрашивала инструкции, а изображать из себя штаб пришлось Найорру.

\- Я всё равно не раскаиваюсь, - фыркнул адмирал. – При любом другом командире десанта потери были бы куда выше. А с кем мне тут на земле воевать оставалось? Только группа у Долины Отрога. Но там был второстепенный участок фронта, а я перешел туда, где правильное командование имело большее значение.

\- Помимо этого, - учитель дернул уголком рта, - в шаттл к этому неназваному герою пробралась едва ли не половина постоянно находящихся в Долине несовершеннолетних некомбатантов. Из-за чего подверглась неоправданному риску. Ремулус, что за бардак?

\- Это не вина адмирала, - вступил в разговор Хакаграм. – Наши детеныши привыкли, что на планете нет опасностей, незнакомых им. Со всеми явлениями природы, способными причинить вред сиетхе, они учатся справляться еще совсем мелкими, когда им показывают родители. За поколения это стало традицией. Ни один детеныш не станет избегать опасной ситуации. Ведь только так он докажет, что умеет выживать, и увеличит свои шансы пройти отбор.

\- И из-за этого сиетхята лезут во все дырки, - подтвердила мастер Син. – И если дырка незнакомая – просто несутся туда с удвоенным энтузиазмом. Хиерра, нам надо как-то менять систему образования. Ввести туда какой-нибудь предмет вроде основ самосохранения и благоразумия. Если младшее поколение полезет с Ремулусом в космос – а оно полезет – незнакомые опасности будут встречаться куда чаще, чем на Коррие’баане.

\- Все детеныши ищут приключений, - пожала плечами Хиерра. – Не попадая в беду и не учась выбираться из нее, они не смогут пройти отбор.

\- К слову о космосе, - хмыкнул учитель. – Ремулус, твоя эскапада перебила нам всю кадровую политику. Теперь половина младшего поколения жаждет не в лаборатории, а на флот.

\- На крейсер нужен экипаж, - отрезал адмирал. – Обучим. А боеспособный корабль будет необходим, если джедаи придут снова. Да и в мирное время пригодится. Во время учебных полетов можем собирать образцы растений и животных на иных планетах. Ледяной астероид притащим в атмосферу.

\- Да будет у тебя флот, будет, - мастер вздохнул. – Ты в курсе, как тебя сиетхе прозвали за этот героический поход? «Поднявшийся в небо»!

\- Он же «загулявший в небе», «сверзившийся с неба и в ужасе улетевший обратно» и еще пара вариантов, придуманных нашими, - добавил Лейтан.

\- А что? – пожал плечами мастер Дрейпа. – У многих великих адмиралов прошлого были прозвища. Вот если это станет фамилией, тогда и будете ржать.

\- Также в ходе действий в тылу выяснилось, что почти все наши лаборатории в принципе невозможно эвакуировать. Ритуальные круги сиетхе можно куда-то перетащить разве что вместе со скалой, на которой они вырезаны. Возможно, нам стоит создать резервные копии кругов, использующихся в промышленности, где-нибудь в пределах Долины.

\- Промышленность, - проворчал мастер Муур. – Цех на трех сиетхе и двух сиетхят!

\- Какая есть, - отрезал учитель. – В первом приближении вроде всё. Главам направлений предлагаю подумать о повышении обороноспособности производств и распределении биоматериала…

\- Не всё, - перебила его мастер КсоКсаан. – За время войны произошло еще одно важное событие.

\- Докладывай, - устало махнул рукой учитель.

Найорр с сомнением покосился на мастера КсоКсаан. Улыбается со смесью довольства и злорадства, в глазах веселье…

\- В отделении №2 медицинского крыла центрального биолабораторного комплекса имел место первый успешный результат проекта совместимости в четвертом номере седьмого потока. Короче, Аджанта, у тебя сын родился.

\- Чего?! – учитель дернулся, заставив кресло угрожающе качнуться. Мастер Син деловито придержала его телекинезом.

\- Того, - ухмыльнулась мастер КсоКсаан. – Красномордый, усатый и одаренный. Правда, глаза почему-то голубые, видимо, рецессивный ген вылез не вовремя, да и с полидактилией разбираться придется. Но все основные требования к проекту соблюдены!

\- Мы устроим большой праздник, - кивнула Хиерра. – Рождение детеныша – важнейшее событие в жизни. Значимее может быть только прохождение отбора.

\- Один? – уточнил учитель. – В смысле, сын один?

\- Пока да, - успокоила его мастер КсоКсаан. – Но ты не переживай. По моим расчетам, в восьмом потоке будет не менее половины успешных результатов. И два – как раз твои.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мы аграрная планета, нрав наш груб и очень прост,  
> И залетных фуражиров мы пускаем на компост…  
> (с) Алькор

**8 год от Нисхождения. Центральная Долина.**

\- Сорзус, ты невозможна, - твердо сказал Аджанта. – Ты культуролог, а не министр просвещения!

Сорзус Син с невинным видом пожала плечами.

\- Вот скажи, на кой хатт тебе сдался этот всепланетный конкурс скульптур на тему владык древности? Дождешься же, что половина сиетхе вместо участия в исследовательских проектах облепят окрестные скалы с инструментами наперевес. И догадываешься, кого они станут изображать на этих скульптурах?

\- Своих древних героев и правителей, - парировала Сорзус. – Я специально оговорила: мы – это современность. Аджанта, не вижу никаких причин для возмущения. У сиетхе и так немного культурных событий. Только бои на арене. И те при этом считаются дружеской взаимопомощью, а не спортивным состязанием. А подобные мероприятия положительно сказываются на интеграции нас в сиетхское общество!

\- Скажи просто: тебе захотелось посмотреть, как сиетхе осмысляют свое прошлое, - усмехнулся Аджанта. Сощурился на солнце, бьющее лучами сквозь тонкие облака.

Вулканическая активность на планете уже сходила на нет, и тучи несли в основном не пепел, а водяной пар, как и полагается. Пятнистое бело-голубое небо очень понравилось сиетхе, а сам Аджанта, уставший за первые годы от вечно слепящего солнца, подумывал, как бы соорудить над Коррие’бааном облачность поплотнее.

\- Ну да, - кивнула Сорзус. – И не вижу в этом ничего плохого.

\- Интеграция, - проговорил Аджанта. – Мы и так уже осиетхились по уши. Взять, допустим, меня. Живу в пещере, пусть и слегка переоборудованной. Хожу на арену, когда хочу набить кому-нибудь морду. У меня есть джисат… правда, живет в нем фелинкс.

\- Всё еще? – заинтересовалась Сорзус.

\- Фелинксы при хорошем уходе до двадцати лет живут, - пожал плечами Аджанта. – А эта модель, кажется, получилась жизнеспособной. Вон, два года уже бегает. Думаю теперь, как его размножить.

\- И что, в твоем джисате только один фелинкс? – хмыкнула Сорзус. – И никаких экспериментальных цветочков с зубами?

\- Такой прелести у меня в лабораториях хватает, - отмахнулся Аджанта. – К тому же, эта зеленая скотина жрет всё, что найдет.

\- Он же фотосинтезирующий?

\- Генетическая память – страшная вещь, - вздохнул Аджанта. – Солнечный свет и воду он вполне успешно усваивает. Но и отгрызть удачно подвернувшийся листик или выпросить вкусняшку у кого-нибудь из Младших никогда не отказывается.

На этой фразе его требовательно боднули в колено. Аджанта нагнулся и поднял темно-зеленого длинноухого фелинкса на руки.

\- Продолжим. Кроме джисата у меня есть жена. Причем даже выбранная жрицами. Пусть она меня немного опасается, да и живет отдельно – но по факту мы вполне женаты.

\- По факту у тебя их три, - фыркнула Сорзус. – И у каждой имеется собственный муж.

\- Это мелочи, - невозмутимо ответил Аджанта. – Еще у меня есть, хатт их так, дети. Трое. Усатые, краснорожие и одаренные. За фелинксом гоняются – только грохот стоит.

\- Они же у матерей живут? – уточнила Сорзус. – И да, по современным сиетхским меркам тебе как особо ценному члену общества еще четвертого надо. Девочку.

\- Они в гости ходят, - вздохнул Аджанта. – А девочки у меня не получаются.

Из-за последнего Ксаан и отстранила его пока от программы совместимости: выясняла, случайность это или непонятный сбой. Впрочем, Аджанта не расстраивался. Он и с первыми-то детьми не знал, что делать.

\- И что, скажешь, после всего этого я не сиетхе?

\- Нет, конечно, - усмехнулась Сорзус. – Ты – Старший. Лорд Лордов. Полноценная интеграция в общество сиетхе произойдет еще поколений через пять. Но это не значит, что мы должны оставлять ее без внимания!

\- Ладно уж, - Аджанта погладил фелинкса по жесткой темно-зеленой шерсти. – Устраивай свое скульптурное безобразие. Но не жалуйся потом, если тебя изваяют в обнимку с тремя голокронами сразу.

***  
Отборы последние годы стали совсем сложные. Надо не только показать, что умеешь быстро бегать и лазать, хорошо драться и управляться с Силой, думать, приспосабливаться к новому, делать хоть что-то лучше всех остальных и создавать то, чего не было раньше. Те знания, которые раньше считались старыми и не очень полезными в жизни – например, биология или физика – теперь тоже стали важными. А еще надо, чтобы детеныш умел помогать в лабораториях. И чтобы им заинтересовался кто-нибудь из Старших. Жуть! Правда, Старшие пока ни от кого не отказывались, но мало ли… Решши понимал, что, раз детенышей стало больше, отборы просто обязаны стать сложнее – но всё равно. Ему-то уже всего через два года взрослым становиться!

Правда, думать такие мысли на бегу получалось плохо. В голову всё время лезло, что опаздывать на занятия с точки зрения отборов не очень правильно.

\- Извините, наставница Хиерра, я опоздал! – Решши замер на пороге зала учения.

\- Это плохо, - кивнула жрица, отвернувшись от зависшей над полом иллюзии. Там замерли несколько зверей, схвативших друг друга за хвосты и выстроившихся в линию. Ну да, сегодня ведь материал про пищевые цепочки повторяют. Очень вкусная тема. Скорее бы Старшие сделали животных! Тогда жизнь детенышей сиетхе станет куда как интереснее. Ведь за ними можно будет гоняться!

\- Почему ты опоздал? – строго спросила Хиерра, и Решши выкинул лишние мысли куда-то в район левого уха.

\- Я засмотрелся на ручеек, - признался он. – Его сделали Старшие утром. Теперь он течет из скалы возле дома Раатхал и очень красивый.

Вода начала лезть из земли наружу совсем недавно, пару месяцев назад. Сначала это были мокрые пятна, на которых хорошо росли лианы. Потом кое-где из камней начали бить струйки, словно бы их выпихивал оттуда кто-то большой и сильный. Лорд Полл объяснял, что земная кора насытилась влагой и теперь переправляет излишки наружу. Недавно эти струйки – Хиерра назвала их родниками – перестали впитываться в пыль там же, где и лезли из камней, а начали течь вниз. И вот сегодня несколько таких слились вместе и сделали ручеек!

\- Это уважительная причина, - признала Хиерра. – Я не буду ругать тебя.

\- А в священной роще ручеек заканчивается, - Решши приободрился: он всё сделал правильно! – И там, где у него конец, воды совсем много и она никуда не течет!

\- Когда много воды, это называется озеро, - наставительно произнесла Хиерра и зашагала к выходу. – Мы все пойдем туда. Сиетхе должны смотреть на красивое, особенно детеныши.

Решши кивнул. Когда родники только-только начали лезть из скал, вокруг них прямо кольцами усаживались, чтобы любоваться. И взрослые, и детеныши. Даже Старшие смотрели. А предки говорят, в озерах раньше можно было плавать. Это значит – перемещаться в воде. Интересно, как? Может быть, Хиерра их научит?

\- Оно не очень большое, - предупредил Решши на всякий случай, пристраиваясь за наставницей и пихнув в бок Таллара. – Два раза шагнешь – и кончается.

\- Ничего, - пожала плечами Хиерра. – Всё большое когда-то было маленьким.


End file.
